The Diary of Rukia Kuchiki
by SparklyColours
Summary: Rukia writes in a diary. It's better than it sounds. Rated T just in case.
1. Greetings

**Well this idea actually came into my head when I was reading this book about a girl who kept a diary and I thought _'What if Rukia had one?'_ So I decided that I'm going to write a story or diary of Rukia. This is Rukia's POV.**

**Bunnies are cute, hippos are not**.

* * *

**Greetings**

Okay well you guys should know that I'm Rukia Kuchiki and if you don't then you're not so smart, are you? I'm going to keep a diary/journal to write my feelings and stuff, so I guess I should start with introducing myself. Oh, and by the way, my diary/journal is covered in CHAPPY stickers to make it look cute!

My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm from the Kuchiki clan; they are nobles. I wasn't actually from there but my sister married Byakuya Kuchiki, the head leader or whatever you call the top person, and he adopted me after my sister's death. I'm a soulreaper and I'm from squad 13. My captain is Captain Ukitake and he's very kind and smart. He's like a father to me. I have purple eyes (weird?) and black hair. I'm not that tall...I'm short. STOP LAUGHING!

I'm currently writing from Ichigo's closet from his room. And if you're wondering, _'How is she writing if it's dark inside the closet?'_; well let me tell you. I bought a light and put it in here. Aren't I smart?

Anyways the winter war is over and Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and the other bad people who we fought are dead...well some arrancars and espadas are alive and coming to the human world every now and then, but that's way we soulreapers are here. Hollows are coming to. You want to know what I think? You don't? Well too bad, I'm telling you what I think. I think Gin is still alive but I'll explain why later. Some other soulreapers are here too, I'll tell you who later.

Ichigo and the others are going back to school four days from today and I'm going too along with the other soulreapers here.

I have to go. Ichigo's telling me to turn off the light and go to sleep already.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_11:45p.m._  
_Thursday_

_Rukia Kuchiki :)_

* * *

**You know what I think would be good for both you and me? DING DING DING! You're correct if you guessed REVIEWING! It lets me know if you like it, so do me a favour and review, por favor? So please review and let me know what you think.**

Laters! =)


	2. Soulreapers

**Hey you guys! Those who review, thank you, you're awesome! Those who don't review, can you pretty please review?**

**Hippos are more dangerous than alligators & crocildiles! **

* * *

Rukia here reporting in! Haha! Ichigo wouldn't stop bothering me that there's 3 days left; including today, untill school starts. I'm going to go CRAZY if he continues! Well nothing interesting really happened today, besides a couple of hollows.

Well I today you guys I would tell you what soulreapers are in the human world, so here's a list saying who and describing them:

1. Captain Hitsugaya- He's the only captain here so I wrote him down first. Okay, let's see. He's captain of the tenth division and he has white hair and teal-green eyes. He short but he's TALLER then me! That's so not fair! And I always thought that I was older than him but I was wrong. He's older than me. Most people think he's a middle schooler which might be a problem since we're going to Ichigo's school which is a high school. Did I mention has a temper issue? I didn't? Well I just did. Ichigo calls him Toshiro and he'll go "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" with a vein popping out. I wonder what would happen if it popped?...Did I miss anything? I don't think so.

2. Rangiku Mastumoto- She is Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant. She's lazy when it comes to paperwork but for shopping NOTHING can hold her back! Her figure is slightly the same as Orihime's, if you know what I mean. How can they stand them? I mean they're HUGE! She loves SAKE! SHe would die if she doesn't drink any. She can be crazy. She has strawberry brown hair and grey eyes, I think. I guess that's enough about her.

3. Renji Abarai- Lieutenant of squad 6th, my brother's squad. Renji is my childhood friend. I can trust him with anything unless he drinks with Rangiku. He has red hair and it's shaped like a pineapple. He has tattoos all over his body. He can be an idiot sometimes but sometimes; which is rarely, he can give out good advice. That's enough about him. Oh, yeah. He's loud.

4. Ikkaku Madarame- He's from squad 11, the squad that LOVES fighting! The captain is Kenpachi Zaraki, he's crazy. Ikkaku is third seat and he's bald. How does he keep his head so SHINY! Your face can get reflected of his head.

5. Yumichika Ayasegawa- He is also from squad 11. He is 5th seat. He's OBSSESED with himslef and anything that is "beautiful". He has purple hair about shoulder length and he always wears two feathers, I think it has to do with his zanpakto. I think he might be gay...

That's it. Those are the soulreapers in the human world. They cam to take care of the arrancars and espadas that come. Yeah right! The Head Captain, whatever his name is( not writing it because I don't know how to spell it) wants the soulreapers to know more on the way the "Humans Live".

Gotta go, soulreaper pager is beeping telling me there's a hollow. Gotta wake up Ichigo.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_10:53p.m._  
_Friday _

_Rukia Kuchiki =)_

**How was this chapter? You know what would make this whole story better? REVIEWS! please review and let me know what you think, okay?**

Peace :) 


	3. Squirrel & the Start of a New Friendship

**Hey, how's everyone doing? Thank you for the reviews, a really appreciate them!**

**Clinophobia is the fear of beds!**

* * *

**The Squirrel and The Start of a Friendship**

This is Ichigo, never knew that Rukia, out of all people would have a diary! Haha, just kidding! This is really Rukia. The most weirdest, awesomest thing happened today. I got a new friend, someone I thought I would never be friends with, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Okay, wait do I have to put the word flashback or since this is all about what happened during the day I don't? Hm...I wont.

Okay so after I killed a hollow I didn't feel like coming back to Ichigo's house right away, so I decided to go to the park. When I got there I was suprised to see Captain Hitsugaya there sitting on a bench. He looked relaxed; not the usual way he usually looks from what Rangiku tells me. So I go and sit on the bench and I said "Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya."

He looked at me. LOOKED! Then he said "Finally someone calls me by my respected name."

Then I said "Well, I for one respec- Look! What is that?" I was pointing to a squirrel.

He said "That's a squirrel." and CHUCKLED. I thought I was going to die. From what I hear, he never smiles, laughs or anything in that sort which includes CHUCKLING!

I pouted and said "What's so funny?"

"How you get easily distracted."

"Um, I'm not doubting you or anythng but how do you know that's a squirrel?" I asked him. I thought he was going to tell me to be quiet since he's antisocial, but he didn't.

"One time when I came here, there was a boy with his mother. When the boy saw it, he said to his mother "Squirrel!" So now I know that's a squirrel." He said ALL of that! Can you believe it?

"Where?" I said. Not the smartest thing to say.

"Where what?"

"Where are you staying? I mean if you have no place to stay, I'm sure Ichigo will let you stay with us." I said while thinking _'How could I leave out where 'are you staying'?'_

"At Inoue's." He said.

I thought _'Aw, he's making his answers short.'_ I pouted. "What?" he asked. He noticed my pout.

"You're making your answers short." I said.

"And that has you pouting?"

I pouted more. "Hmf...Are you going to school?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It's so white. "Yeah"

"It's not that bad. At least you'll know poeple there." I said.

"True, but when I came last time girls wouldn't leave me alone. They stalked me."

I laughed at the thought of him being stalked, but then I realized I was laughing at a captain so I started doing what I do best. Apoligizing. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked.

"For laughing at the thought of you getting stalked."

He shrugged and said "Don't worry about it." We sat there in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, thank god! The sunset was breathtaking. I didn't want to leave but I had to. I stood, bowed and said "Well, I have to get going. Good night, Captain Hitsugaya."

He sighed and got up. "I'll walk you home."

I was shocked. "Oh, I-"

"Come on, Kuchiki." He started walking. I ran to catch up to him.

"Rukia" I said.

"Hm?"

"Call me Rukia not Kuchiki."

He smirked and said "So now you're ordering around your superiors."

"What? No, I'm not and it's not fair! You can't use "ordering your superiors" thing."

He chuckled and said "Okay, Rukia. You can call me Toshiro." I can call him Toshiro!

We walked in silence and when we got to Ichigo's house, I bowed once more. "You need to stop bowing." Toshiro said.

"Sorry" He shot me a look and I quickly said "I mean okay. Thank you Ca- I mean Toshiro for walking me back here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rukia." He walked off. Then I climbed in through the window and right when I got in Ichigo comes walking in, wet. "Didn't you take a shower in the morning?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but goatface wanted to do some "Father Son" bonding and he threw a pie at my face." Ichigo said.

I arched a brow and said "How's that "Father Son" bonding?"

Ichigo shrugged and went to his bed. I went to the closet and changed. Ichigo brought me dinner and then I got out my diary.

So to sum it up: We have two more days before school; including today. I learned what a squirrel was and I gained a new friend. Overall today was a good day. Well, I'm getting tired so I'm going to sleep eventhough it's early, so untill next time, bye!

_Bye Bye! Chappy rocks!_  
_9:35p.m._  
_Saturday_

_Rukia Kuchiki XD_

_

* * *

_

**I need to know if you guys liked how Toshiro is. Also, eventhough Rukia and Toshiro talked in this day or whatever, it might be a little bit more chapters when they talk alot. Please leave reviews. I don't care if it's one word or one letter, just please review****!**

Peace =)


	4. Freaking Out!

**Hey you guys! I really, truly appreciate the reviews. Now that school is over I will update more often.**

**Cockroaches can live for 9 days after their head has been cut off! (Isn't that weird!)**

**

* * *

**

Freaking Out!

You guys know the drill, right? This is the one and only, the coolest of the cool, RUKIA KUCHIKI!...okay even I will admit that was pretty weird, even for me. Don't make fun of my weirdness!

Today is the last day before school starts, well actually more like night since I am writing this at night but still the LAST day. I got to tell you. I've NEVER seen Ichigo freak out like this! I mean he was all like "God, Rukia. We go back to school tomorrow!"

Then I was like "So, what's the big deal?"

He said "what's the big deal? Rukia we haven't been to school for awhile, we're lucky they passed us. AND we left without telling Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro anything!"

I still didn't get it. "So?"

He said "Rukia! Do you not have a brain in there?" Ichigo smacked me on the head. "The last words I told them were to stay away from me! They deserve an explanation."

"You're right." I said that.

He was confused. "I'm right?" What an idiot, right?

"Yeah, they do deserve an explanation. That's why we're telling them." I said.

"Are you crazy! How am I supposed to tell them?"

I sighed and said "Ichigo, you're an idiot. I said _we're_ telling them. You're not alone, Ichigo." Wise words out of MY mouth!

"You're right, Rukia." Ichigo said and he seemed less panicky. So after that we told Orihime, Uryu (spelled right?) and Chad that we're telling Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro about everything. They seemed okay with it and nervous at how they will react. Wish us luck!

Ugh, stupid Ichigo is telling me to go to sleep already. Might as well since we go to school tomorrow, but why do I have to go since I'm dead and these classes are totally useless? If you can answer , please go ahead. It'll save me from a HUGE headache.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_10:06p.m._  
_Sunday_

_Rukia Kuchiki :)_

* * *

**What do you guys think? the reviews are great, they let me know I'm doing a good job...so please review.**

**Peace out, my homies! lol**


	5. Reactions

**Hola, people! Thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Banging your head against a wall uses 150 calories an hour.**

**

* * *

**

Reactions

I'm so sad! I was walking to school when I saw a dead squirrel on he road. It was so sad that I almost cried. Then Ichigo came (heartless bastard) and he saw that I was sad and he asked "What's wrong?" looking all concerned.

Then I pointed to the squirrel and he's like "Grow up, Rukia. It's just a squirrel."

"Just a squirrel? It had a life Ichigo. How can you be so heartless?"

"What do you want me to do? Bury it?"

"YES!" Then he smacks me in the head. MEANIE! Then I kicked him on the shin and he started jumping on one foot and Renji came up to us and when he saw Ichigo, he said "When will you ever learn, Ichigo?"

Ichigo said "Just because I didn't want to bury the stupid squirrel!"

"It's not stupid!" I said smacking him on the head. Renji sighed and said "Okay, calm down. We'll bury it." So we burried it and we got to school late. So we're running to class and when we get in there, I find myself on the WALL! I sort of expected that. Tatsuki was the one who did that. The other students gasped and Tatsuki said "It's your fault. Ever since you came Ichigo's been missing school and cutting classes because of YOU!"

Before I got to say anything, Ichigo put his hand on Tatsku shoulder and said "Tatsuki let Rukia go." I know this is serious but he called me RUKIA! In front of his class when he usually calls me Kuchiki. Okay back to Tatsuki. She let me go and said "Sorry".

I looked at Ichigo and he nodded. "Tatsuki during lunch we'll explain." We sat in our seats and when the sensei comes in, she anounces news that I already knew. "Class, we have new transfer students. Come in please." Rangiku comes in followed by Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yuchimika. "Wasn't there five?" the sensei mummbled.

I looked at Ichigo who threw a pencil at Renji. He jumped and went to the front. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, please to meet you." All the boys except for Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stared at her chest. You know why.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro and don't mention my height." I heard people mutter about his hair and some girls said he was HOT!

"Ikkaku Madarame." short and simple. Keigo said "WHOA DUDE! YOU'RE BALD!" as if he's never seen a bald person. Ikkaku got sword sheath then put it up and punched Keigo saying "IT'S SHAVED!NOT BALD!" well you get the picture.

"Ugh, that is so not beautiful, but no need to worry. The beautifullest person alive is here. Me, Yumichika Ayasegawa. If you're not beautiful don't come near me."

"Renji Abarai...hey Rukia when's lunch?" Can you believe that? He asked me when lunch was. I forgot to mention that Renji LOVES eating...so do I but that's not the point. He can eat, eat, and continue eating and not get fat like Kaien! Okay so after he asked me, everyone I mean EVERYONE looked at me, so I answered. "In a couple of hours."

Renji nodded and said "Okay, can we share?" He didn't bring a lunch. I should start packing two instead of one...

I sighed and said "Fine" I swear I heard people saying we're a couple. My eye twitched at that and it's starting to twitch.

Okay well I'm skipping forward to lunch. We went to the roof and these people were present: Me, Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro (I'm going to call him Miz from now on, I keep forgetting how to spell it) and Keigo. This is how it went.

Ichigo: Okay, well to start me, Rukia, Renji and the others who came today are shinigami.

Tatsuki: Liar! Don't say bullshit!...No I'm just kidding she didn't say that. She really said "What about you Orihime?

Orihime: I have Shun Shun Rikka.

Uryu: I'm a quincy.

Chad: ... Don't know what I call myself.

Ichigo: But he's helpful. Anyways during the first summer Rukia(points at me) was going to get executed because she gave me her powers. So I went with Chad, Ishida, and Inoue to save her. It was a mess and a success(that rhymes!). while all of this happened, Aizen; an ex-captain, told everyone that he was a tratior and so on.

Orihime: Don't forget Youroichi-san. She came with us too. In cat form then showed us her true form.

Uryu: Then after that, everything was peaceful untill Orihime was taken away to a place called Hueco Mundo. We went to get her and bring her back and it was a success.

When he said that it made me think of Kaien. I guess I looked sad because Renji interrupted saying in aloud voice "What's wrong Rukia?"

Ichigo immediately turned his attention to me asking what's wrong. I told them I was fine but I guess my eyes lied and showed sadness and regret because they didn't bother me.

Ichigo: While we where there, Aizen and his people and the soul society were fighting. We fought, we had some losses but we won.

Keigo: OHHHH! So that's what you are. One time I saw Ichigo running around with a sword fighting this one thing and I thought you were crazy! translation- Okay I trust you not to be lying and also about Ichigo is true.

Miz: He pouted! That's cool but why didn't you tell us?

Ichigo: I didn't think you could see us. I wanted to smack him right then and there. He used to hanged out with those two more than with Orihime and he didn't think they'll become more spiritauly aware. Idiot.

Tatsuki:...Wow. Well Ichigo you better keep Orihime safe or else.

Ichigo: Ah, don't worry. If I don't Rukia will kill me.. he mummbled the last part thinking I wouldn't hear him.

We let them sink up the info. then told them more like about hollows and stuff. We explained pretty much everything and it was peacefull...untill Renji said "Rukia can you give me lunch now?"

"Fine, here"

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier today." said Tatsuki.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said. We ate in silence after that and my thoughts kept going to Kaien. _'Have I really save him this time? Why did I have to kill him again? I miss him.' _then flashes of that night came to my mind and I got tears and Renji saw them and said "Rukia, seriously what's wrong?"

Everyone turned to look at me and I said "N-nothing. I'm fine." They didn't believe me but left me alone after Ichigo said"No point in bothering her. She's stubborn as a cow." I didn't do anything and I think I was supposed to do something because they looked at me but I was is my own world.

(Sighing) Well I should be getting some sleep.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_10:56p.m._  
_Monday_

_Rukia Kuchiki :}_

* * *

**How did you guys think the reactions were? If you don't like what Tatsuki did, please don't be mean and bash her. Please review and tell me watcha think!**

**Later weirdos! (Just kidding) (don't get mad, I didn't mean it)**


	6. Crush

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the wait. Love the reviews, keep reviewing or else... enjoy!**

**It is impossible to lick your elbow. (really?, trys to lick elbow)**

* * *

**Crush**

Okay, I'm actually writing this before school. Well I couldn't sleep last night so around 1:00 a.m. I went on the roof and I saw Toshiro on a roof a couple roofs (haha) down. I went to the roof he was on, sat next to him and asked "Toshiro why are you up here?"

He glanced at me and said "I couldn't sleep so I went around to see if there were any hollows. Then I dicided to watch the stars...What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." Silence. "Can you believe it? Aizen is dead."

"Yeah, luckly we'll get through this." Toshiro said.

"I hope...I still get nightmares from my execution especially when he put his hand through me." I said quietly. "Why did he want so much power?"

"Who knows?" Toshiro said running a hand through his hair. "Maybe he was afraid of death."

"You know what I think? That the whole Aizen ordeal is my fault." There I said it.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Renji said because I have a pure soul that I want to take blame for everything and apoligize for everything I do."

"Well it isn't your fault so don't think like that. You need to stop apoligizing for everything." said Toshiro.

"I know what. I'll stop apoligizing to everything if you talk more." He looked at me like I was crazy. "When I'm around."

He sighed and said "Deal" We shook hands. We sat in silence untill 6 a.m. FIVE HOURS! When I went back to the closet I couldn't sleep so I just layed thinking. One thought was...before I say you must swear on your LIFE that you wont tell a soul! Okay I think I have a crush on Toshiro...but it's just a crush right? It'll go away.

Well I have to get going now. OFF TO SCHOOL

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_7:00a.m._  
_Tuesday _

_Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

**How was it? I wasn't sure in what time she and Ichigo left to go to school so I just put 7. please review!**

Peace out :)


	7. Idiot Sub & Super Squirrel

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Note: This is still the same day as the last chapter.**

**The sky is blue!**

* * *

**Idiot Sub and the Super Squirrel**

Okay well I learned today that when you're righting in a diary, you're supposed to write "Dear Diary". Why? I'm not wasting my time writing that so don't look forward to it. Anyways remenber I mentioned that I didn't think that Gin is dead? You don't? (Sighing) Read the first entry or whatever it's called. The reson I think Gin is still alive is because when he "died" he looked happy and was smiling. Also he muttered something and it sounded like this "I...ll..b...ack...oon.." I think he was saying "I'll be back soon." but maybe I'm just be paranoid. Paranoia! I don't even know if that's a word but who cares! I have this feeling that Gins alive, let's just hope it's WRONG!

So at school today we had a sub... no not a sub that you eat. A SUBSTITUTE! Sheesh and I thought you were smart. Anyways, he was pronouncing my last name and he said it like this "Kook-uh-wee". "KUCHIKI!" I yelled "Not Kook-UH-wee, you dumb butt!" Yes, yes I did. I called him a dumb butt. Suprising I didn't get in trouble. Apparrently he's subbing for a month so I might take my diary to school since the sub is an idiot.

Now the next thing that happen was unexpecting. The sub; his name is Chi Hawaki but I'm referring him as the sub, said "HI-sut-gwaya" And I just yelled out "It's HITSUGAYA!" The other students thought I was just saying that because of what he said to my name but the others as in the ghost seeing hollow killers, they looked at me. They know I wouldn't do that even if I was real close friends. So Rangiku asked why I came in Toshiro's defense, I said "Uh, because it was pissing me off that he was saying last names wrong." It looks like they bought it but the real reasom was because I didn't like that he said Toshiro's last name wrong. Toshiro thanked me. I thought I was going to melt!

So after the school day ended I was walking back to Ichigo's house (Yama(head captain) really should buy an apartment for soulreapers who stay in the human world) when a squirrel comes in front of me and I said to it. "Hi little squirrely. My name's Rukia." Then this man came and he's like "Oh, look a stupid girl talking to a stupid squirrel." The squirrel as if understanding it, attacked him. The man screamed like a little girl. It was so funny! After the man ran away (he was screaming MOMMY!) I thanked the squirrel and it climbed my leg up to my face and I think it gave me a kiss on my cheek. Then it left.

Well I have to go to sleep.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_11:26p.m._  
_Tuesday_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

**So how was it? Does anybody know when the Japanese start school? If you could tell me what month they start and end I would really appreciate that! please review!**

**Later =)**


	8. Dying!

**Thanks for the reivews!**

**Sam Leonhart- thanks for telling me when they start school.**

**Odontophobia is the fear of teeth.**

* * *

**Dying**

Okay I'm in class writing. I barely realized two things.

1. I haven't been putting what month it is.  
2. I haven't put what date it is.

I will start doing that.

Okay, now school. I seriously think I'm going to DIE! The sub keeps the classroom really hot! No one else seems bothered by it but I am an ice/snow based zanpakto. It's like one thousand degrees in here! Toshiro seems to be bothered by it too. His zanpakto is an ice zanpakto. The strongest one. Mine's the most beautifullest.

Ichigo just told me that I'm sweating and asked if I was okay. I told him "No, no I'm not. It's freakin hot in here." He told me to tell the sub to make it cooler. I'm going to do that...I seriously want to kill the sub. I raised my hand and said "Sir, it's really hot in here. Can you cool it down?"

He said "Is anyone else hot?" Toshiro raised his hand but the sub said "It's only two people get over it." Get over it! How can I when I practically dying! And if you're thinking "Why doesn't she use Shirayuki to cool her off?" Well let me tell you. Shirayuki wanted to spend time with Hyourinmaru. So now I'm sitting at my deak dying! Well I'm not dying but I could die of a heat stroke.

My god! If I don't die of hotness, I'm going to die of boredom! The sub is giving a REALLY BORING lesson. Keigo is sleeping and drooling. I wonder why Ichigo is friends with him. Keigo is a big perv. Renji looks confused, so does Rangiku. ...The sub told me to answer the question and I said "Uh, what's the question?"

Then he said "Answer the question with an answer not a question." Note: I'm writing as we speak but the sub doesn't know.

I said "I didn't hear the question." That isn't a question, so HA in your face, sub! The whole class is looking at us.

Sub: "And why not?"

Me: "I don't know maybe because it's really hot in here and hotness wont let me concentrate."

Sub: "It's not even that hot in here."

Me: "Yes it is! I'm sensitive to hotness."

Sub: "Sensitive to hotness. Ha! Don't make me laugh, Kuchiki. Now give a better excuse or else it's detention."

Me: I so badly want to hurt him. "Your lesson was boring. Is that good enough?"

Sub: "Detention!"

Me: "You can't give detention! You're a sub only!"

Sub: "Yes I can!"

Me: "Fine! I'll annoy you in detention!"

The sub didn't say anything after that. Now I have detention. Great! (sarcastic) i wont be able to take my diary to detention. If anything else happens I write it later.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_1:35p.m._  
_Wednesday, May 7_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**

* * *

**

How was it? please review!


	9. Detention

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews! They re great! Check out my other story Silly if you haven t read it, I m still updating though.**

**Roses are red, violets are purple not blue!**

**

* * *

**

Detention!

You guys remember that I got detention right? Of course you did, why wouldn t you? Anyways, detention was as bad as I thought it was going to be. Probably because I annoyed the sub. It was my job, no my duty, my life-or-death mission to annoying the sub. It went like this.

Me: "Mr.?"

Sub: "It s Mr. Hawaki. "

Me:" Sir "

Sub:" Mr. Hawaki "

Me: "Mr. Sir."

Sub: "How many times do I have to tell you? It s Chi Hawaki!"

Me: "Who's that?"

Sub: Groans "ME!"

Me: "Your name is Me! That s cool!"

Sub:... ignores me

Me: Throws pencil and a paper ball to him. I started singing "Mr. is bald. Mr. is bald. Mr. SIR IS BA-"

Sub:" Get out!"

So I get out and go home. I don't think I'll ever get detention ever again. Life is fun, don't you think so? Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Today is my last day here in Ichigo's closet and house. Well maybe not my last but my last day to live here. Head Captain bought three apartments so we soulreapers can live in. I m going to share one with Renji, Toshiro with Rangiku; even though she wanted to share with me, and Ikkaku and Yumichika.

That's all for now!

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks! _  
_10:26p.m. _  
_Wednesday, May 7 _

_Rukia Kuchiki _

* * *

**How was it? You know how I put Rukia to live with Renji, well there s going to be a little twist on that. Please review! **


	10. My Friends

**Thanks for the reviews! They're great, keep them coming!**

**Elephants can't jump. (how sad :(**

**

* * *

**

My Friends

Well today was an interesting day. Oh, guess what! I'm in my new apartment! Isn't that cool! OKay, well remember that I said I was going to share an apartment with Renji? Well change of plans. My brother sent a message to Toshiro saying "I want Rukia to live with Captain Hitsugaya not Renji. Hitsugaya is stonger and can most likely control himself. For all I know Renji can't." After he said that Renji was red and I didn't get it. I still don't.

So I now live with Toshiro. My room isn't bad. I put my chappy toys on my bed. I even have a chappy rug! It's so cute! I'm not sure what Toshiro's doing right now or how his room looks like. We have one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room...it's tiny.., a small bathroom and two bedrooms. I love being in the kitchen. I'm going to experiment different foods. I know for sure that Renji is in the kitchen eating like a pig. Let's just hope I don't blow up the kitchen...

I'm excited to be living with Toshiro. I'm going to get him to talk if it's the last thing I do! Okay so at school, Tatsuki, Miz, and Keigo want to know who the captains and lieutenants are of soul society so I'm going to write them down but not today. I'm going to describe my friends here in the human world like I did for the soul reapers.

Ichigo Kurosaki- He has orange hair (weird I know), amber eyes, and tall. He always calls me midget which earns him a kick or punch from me. He's strong and always protecing people. He's an idiot like Renji. He's loud too...sometimes. What else? He doesn't like Chappy! That's unbelieveable! Who doesn't like Chappy! I guess that's all for Ichigo. Good friend.

Chad- Also know as Sado Y. (don't know how to spell his name). He's a giant! He's really nice and loves cute stuff. Not gay. He has brown hair and it covers one eye. He's Hispanic. Dark skin. Strong. Ichigo's best friend. He's always quiet. Only talks when asked or needs too. Good friend.

Uryu Ishida- He has glasses, likes sewing. I used to think he was gay, but then I learned that he has a major crush on Orihime. He's a quincy and claims he hates soul reapers even after all he's been through. I think he's lying. A genius. Okay friend.

Keigo Asano- Totall pervert. That sums him up. Friend of Ichigo.

Miz- A.K.A Mizuiro whatever his last name is. He's a player but likes older women. Now that he knows I'm older I hope he doesn't like me. Good friend of Ichigo.

Tatsuki- Tomboy. Best friends with Orihime. Ichigo's childhood friend. Protects Orihime from pervs.

Orihime Inoue- She's always cheerful, she's smart. Hates violence. Always looks in the goodness of people. Makes weird food. Has a huge crush on Ichigo, only an idiot wouldn't know that. I'm sure Ichigo knows but I don't think he wants to hurt her. I wonder who he likes...

There are more people but I'm getting tired. I'm going to sleep with my Chappies!

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_10:54p.m._  
_Thursday, May 8 _

_Rukia Kuchiki _

**

* * *

**

How was it? please review and let me know what you think!


	11. Captains & Lieutenants

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Well remember that I said that Tatsuki, Miz, and Keigo wanted to know who the captains and lieutenants are of soul society? Well I'm going to write them down here than copy it to another piece of paper. I'm not going to show them my diary. No way! But before I do that, I'm going to write what happened at school today. Let's see oh yeah, I think Renji might have a crush on Tatsuki. SSh! Don't tell anyone! I caught him staring at her. Ssh! I was drawing Chappy on a piece of paper and that idiot excuse of a sub took it away from me. That was the best drawing of Chappy that I've done. Of course all my drawings are the best. I wanted to smack him on his bald head so badly. Speaking of bald heads, Ikkaku has a stalker. No, I'm not talking about Keigo's sister. It's this one girl in our class. She has waist length black hair, green eyes, she's quiet. I wouldn't think of her as a stalker but Ikkaku said that everywhere he goes she's there. Creepy! *shivers*

I wonder what's wrong with Toshiro. He didn't come to school and when I got home I knocked on his bedroom door and asked if he was okay. He told me that he was but he did not sound okay to me. *sighing* Why wont he talk to me? Now I'm depressed! Well heres the list of captains and lieutenants.

Squad 1- Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He's really, really, really old. He's bald and he has a beard. I'm assuming he's strong considering he is the Head Captain. I think he needs to retire and give the job to someone else. I mean seriously he's OLD! Okay his lieutenant is Chojiro Sasakibe. Don't know anything aboout him except that he's really loyal to the Head captain.

Squad 2- Soifon. Not sure how old she is but she has anger issues. Hates any traitors. Obssesed with Yoruichi; the former captain, follows the rules. Never breaks the law. She has her hair in two(?) braids, I think. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Omaeda. He's really fat. Dumb. Eats alot!

Squad 3- Former captain was Gin Ichimaru. Creepy man. Silver-white hair. Always smiling that creepy smile of his. Loyal to Aizen. A traitor. Lieutenant is Izuru Kira. Really loyal to Gin 'till he learned about his betrayel. Friends with Renji. Has a crush on Hinamori(?) Looks depressed all the time.

Squad 4- Retsu Unohana. She's nice but scary at the same time. One of the oldest captains of soul society, despite her appearance. She's the healer of soul society. Lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu. Really nice, good healer. Don't know anything else.

Squad 5- Former captain was Aizen Sosuke. Gave everyone a smile saying "I'm so nice". Yeah right! He betrayed everybody. Put his hand through me. Lieutenant is Momo Hinamori. Really obssesed with Aizen. Thought that Gin tricked Aizen. Heard that she told Toshiro not to kill Aizen. Attacked Toshiro. Blamed him for Aizen's betrayel. I'm starting to hate her.

Squad 6- The captain is Byakuya Kuchiki. My brother. Doesn't show his emotions. Strong. Broke the law to marry my sister. Broke the law to protect me. Calls me his pride. Did you think I didn't know that? Well I do. Lieutenant is Renji Abarai. My childhooh friend and best friend (same thing?). Has bankai. Loud. Eats alot. An idiot.

Squad 7- Sajin Komamura. Wolf I think. Hurt by Tousen's betrayel. Really loyal to the Head Captain. Lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Really loyal to Captain Komamura. Used to be in squad 11.

Squad 8- Shunsui Kyoraku. One of the oldest captains. A total perv. Best friend of Ukitake. Him and Keigo would be great buddies if they met. I think he really likes his lieutenat Nanao. Wears a pink haori on top of his captain haori. Lieutenat is Nanao Ise. Doesn't like to break laws but loyal to her captain. Wears glasses. I think she likes her captain but I think she thinks that he just flirts with her.

Squad 9- Former captain Kaname Tosen. Betrayed. Blind. Lieutenant is Hisagi Shuhei. Was loyal to his captain 'till his betrayel. Strong. Tattoo of 69 on his face.

Squad 10- Toshiro Hitsugaya. Always working. Childhood friend of Hinamori. Youngest captain. (Cute). His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. Lazy worker. Serious in fights. Loves shopping and sake. Big ...er chest.

Squad 11- Kenpachi Zaraki. Loves fighting. Doesn't know his zanpakto's name. Huge spiritual pressure. Crazy. Lieutenat is Yachiru Kusajishi. Pink hair. Loyal to Kenpachi. Calls him Kenny. Short.

Squad 12- Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Weird. Creepy. Lieutenant is Nemu. Loyal to her captain.

Squad 13- the best squad there is. Captain is Jushiro Ukitake. He's really nice and sweet. Loves children. Gives candy to Toshiro. Best friends with Kyoraku. One of the oldest captains. Former lieutenant was Kaien Shiba. Best lieutenant ever. Treated me like an equal not like some noble. My first friend in soul society besides Renji. And he-.

I better stop before I start remebering and get emotional.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_10:35p.m._  
_Friday, May 9 _

_Rukia Kuchiki _

* * *

**how was it? don't forget to review!**


	12. Toshiro and the Kiss

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating!**

* * *

I'm actually writing this early. I know the reason why Toshiro is depressed. Well he went to Soul Society because he had some business to attend to and well Momo was in the fourth division. He went to see her and apparantly she told him that she hates him and that she can't believe that he didn't save Aizen from being killed. Ugh! How could she! I just want to slap her! I know this because Rangiku told me. She told me since I live with him now.

Toshiro seems really sad. I wouldn't like it if Renji said he hates me. Well I'm going to go and talk to him.

_5:35p.m._

* * *

I'm back. If you wondering why I'm not I don't know hyper like I usually am is because when I talked to Toshiro it was sad. It went like this.

Me: In front of Toshiro's room. Knock Knock! I opened the door and said "Toshiro?"

T: "Yeah?" He was sitting on his bed. He looked so sad!

Me: I go to him. "Are you okay?"

T: "No, my childhood friend told me she hates me."

Me: I sit down next to him and hug him.

T: He put his head on my shoulder and whispered "I could have done something...anything."

Me: "What she asked you was imppossible."

T: "But how could she be so loyal to him."

Me: "Because he showed her that she's strong and that he trusted her. When someone does that you tend to be loyal to them no matter what."

T: "Yeah?"

Me: " Yeah...did you know Kaien Shiba?" I felt him nod. "Well you know that a hollow took over him?"

T: nod

Me: "When I (Took a deep breath) killed him everyone told me that I saved him but I didn't. He was sent to Hueco Mundo. I had to kill him again. And I keep thinking 'Did I really save him this time?'. When I learned that it was Aizen's fault that Kaien is dead, I wanted him to be killed and when he was I wasn't happy that we won. I was happy that Kaien was avenged. Even now I still think that it's my fault. Momo was so attached to Aizen that she can't accept that he was a traitor.

T: He brought his head so it was leveled with mine and he looked at me straight in the eye.

**NOTE: I'm going to turn crazy!**

T: He looked at me and I was lost in his eyes. THEN he leaned in and I leaned in. AND WE KISSED!

I can't believe it! We kissed! After that he said "Thanks" and that he should get some sleep. So I left. I was like a zombie! My mind was blank except for 'He Kissed ME!' I can't believe it! Did he do it because he was sad or did he really mean it and ugh! My head! I should get some sleep to make my coming headached go away!

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_8:26p.m._  
_Saturday, May 10_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

**How was it? please review!**

**Peace!**


	13. Wonderful Yet Weird Day

**Thanks for the reivews! You guys rock for reviewing!**

* * *

**Wonderful Yet Weird Day!**

What's up, people! Haha. Today was a wonderful...yet a weird day! So many things happened today. Okay, I'm going to go in order.

Since today is Sunday, we had no school. I woke up and my stomach made that grrr... or rumble noise. You know the one were it tells you you're hungry? Okay, so I went to the kitchen and I looked in a kitchen cabnit thing and I found some pancake mix stuff. I followed the instructions very carefully BUT in some weird, strange reason the pancakes turned green! How in the world do pancakes turn green? I pretty positive I didn't put anything green in there... I think.

The second thing was that I had some water in a bowl (I forgot what I was going to do with it.) and I was holding it in front of me when all of a sudden Toshiro said "What are you doing?" I got scared and jumped around and well I spilled the water on him. So after I do that, I said "T-Toshiro! I'm so, so, so sorry! I-I."

He interrupted me by saying "Don't worry Rukia. I'm sure you didn't mean too." He takes his shirt off and wrings(?) it. I got to tell you, he has a GREAT chest, body whatever you want to call it. After he wrung(?) his shirt he put it back on and saw the green pancakes. "Uh, why are the pancakes green?"

I said " I'm actually not sure why. I followed the instructions right."

He said "Okay... Listen Rukia about yesterday.." when he said this I was freaking out. I was thinking 'Oh no! He's going to tell me that he regrets it or that he wasn't thinking right.' ".. I don't regret kissing you but if you do I.. are you alright, Rukia?" I was standing with my mouth opened.

He didn't regret it! "Uh, y-yeah. It's just that I'm glad that you don't regret it. I mean-" He chuckled so I asked "So what now?"

"I guess where a couple now." he said. I smiled and said "Okay!" in a really cheerful voice. "Do you want any pancakes?"

"Not hungry. I'm going to take a shower, okay?" he said. I nodded and he left.

So after that apparently Renji ate all the food Rangiku and him had in the kitchen of theirs and they were too lazy to go and buy food, so Renji comes to my and Toshiro's apartment and ringed the doorbell. When I opened the door I was worried! He was lying on the floor, looking dead. I said "Renji!" He opens one eye and says "..Ru..kia...come closer." so I knelt down and he said "come closer." I get closer and he whispers "Food." I go "WHAT! Food? Renji I was really worried! I thought something happened to you!"

Toshiro comes after I said that and when he sees Renji on the floor he said "What's wrong with him?"

"He wants food." I said. Renji jumps up and said "Aw, come on Rukes. We have no more food at our apartment."

"What did you do, eat it all?" I asked Renji and when he said nothing I knew he did. "Renji go to a store with Rangiku and buy food."

He pouts and said "That's the reason I came to your guys's apartment, so I wouldn't have to go buy food. Captain Hitsugaya can I get some food?"

Toshiro looked at me and I shook my head so he said "Nope, sorry."

"Wha-? Bye!" He went running back to his apartment. Weird. So after that we decided to watch movies when I remembered that we go to school tomorrow and I groaned. Toshiro asked me what's wrong and I said that I don't want to go to school cause I don't want to see that idiot excuse of a sub. He started laughing and we had a great time.

Well time to go to sleep.

____

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_10:26p.m._  
_Sunday, May 11_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_

* * *

_

**So how was it? hehe, I wonder what Toshiro was thinking when he saw the green pancakes. please review!**

**Laters!**


	14. Brother?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_

* * *

_

WHY! WHY DEAR GODS, WHY? If you wondering why I'm putting why, it's because my brother, Byakuya, is going to stay with me and Toshiro. If it wasn't for my brother, the others [as in Rangiku, Ichigo, Orihime, etc.] would know that me and Toshiro are a couple but since my brother is now staying with us, we can't tell them. If you asking why not. It's simple really. My brother will KILL TOSHIRO if he found out that we are a couple, especially after saying that Toshiro has more control. He can just tell the captains that a hollow suprised Toshiro and killed him.

Okay so me and Toshiro were going to walk out of the apartment holding hands when Toshiro opened the door we let go instantly. My brother was standing right there!

Me:"B-b-brother!"

B: "Rukia, where you two holding hands?"

M & T: "N-n-no."

T: "R- Kuchiki-san told me her hands were cold and asked me to feel them to see if it was only her."

M: "Y-yeah."

B: Looking back and forth at me and Toshiro. "Alright then. I will be staying with you two."

M: "But we only have two rooms."

B: "Don't worry. When you two come back. there'll be another room."

T: "Ok, we have to get going. Good day Captain Kuchiki (bows)

M: "Bye brother. (bows)

When we came back there was another room! Okay so at school we told the others that my brother was there and I ALMOST told them that Toshiro and I were holding hands. If we tell any of them that we're a couple, Ichigo and Renji will probably fight him or tell my brother, Rangiku will probably come to our apartment and throw a party.

M: "You guys wont believe it but my brother is here AND living with me and Toshiro.

Renji: "WHAT! No way!"

Ichigo: Groan "WHY! I get enough of him in Soul Society.

M: "Yeah and he almost saw me and T- " [Toshiro faked cough at this point]

R&I: "Almost saw?"

M: "Almost saw the bunny I had. Yeah, and he doesn't like bunnies. hehe."

R: "Okay."

That was a close one. So at lunch we were eating when my stomach started to hurt and Renji told me I looked pale.

R: "Rukia you look pale."

Others: "Yeah."

M: "Must be because of the green pancakes."

R&I: "Green pancakes?"

T: "You shouldn't have eaten them." The others were just looking at me and Toshiro.

M: "Well excuse me, Hitsugaya-kun but I was hungry."

I: "You let her eat green pancakes?"

T: "You heard her. She was hungry."

AWW! I'm not going to be able to do experiments in the kitchen! (Pouting) That sucks! Toshiro cooked dinner and it was really good. It was delicious! Oh my god! My brother went to the restroom and I was taking my dish to the sink when I feel which made Toshiro fall. So I'm on top of him and my brother comes out of the restroom. "Rukia, what are you doing?"

I felt my face turn red and stuttered out "B-brother! I-it's n-not what it looks like!"

"Yeah. She tripped which made me fall." said Toshiro.

"Better be." said my brother.

What a life! Or would it be afterlife since I'm dead? Anyways I need to make sure I hide my diary good because I DO NOT want my brother to read it. No sirree! (Is that how you spell that?)

__

Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
10:30p.m.  
Monday, May 12

Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

**I wasn't planning to bring Byakuya in here...well not yet but I thought it'll be more funny for Rukia and Toshiro to not let anyone find out their little secret. anyways tell me what you think in a review!**


	15. Gay Or Not

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

I'm sure all of you are wondering if Yumichika is gay or not. Well my friends, I have the answer to that. Yes, I know. Exciting is it? Okay so this is how I learned if he was gay or not.

**Lunch**

I was sitting between Ikkaku and Renji. Renji and Ichigo were arguing about something stupid like always, Rangiku was eating Orihime's food (shivers) and trying to make Toshiro eat it, Toshiro was trying to make Rangiku stop, Tatsuki was wondering how Rangiku could eat Orihime's food without dying, Keigo was staring at Rangiku, Miz was texting on his phone, Uryu was eating silently, Yumichika was saying how beautiful he is, and Chad was... being Chad. Okay so I said to Ikkaku. "Ikkaku, I need to ask you something."

Ikkaku: Whispers back "What?"

Me: I was trying so hard NOT to stare at his bald head. "Is Yumichika gay?"

Ikkaku: He looked at me then burst out laughing. The others were staring at me and Ikkaku.

Renji: "Are you alright, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku: "Hahaha... yeah." Then he whispered to me, the others just staring at us. "He's not gay, he just obssesed with beauty."

Me: I made an O with my mouth ( :o) and said "Well that's good."

Ikkaku: You wont believe what he said next. "Why, do you like him?"

Me: I was sipping my juice and when he said that, I spit it out on Renji. ("RUKIA!" Renji yelled.) I said "What? NO! That's just- ew!"

Ikkaku: "Alright, alright. Calm down. What did you expect me to say?"

Me: "I don't know. Anything _but _that."

Ichigo: "What are you guys talking about?"

Me & Ikkaku : "Nothing!"

So there you have it folks. Yumichika is NOT gay. That is suprising though. I always thought he was... I mean who wouldn't. He stares at himself! So when we went back to class the Sub gave us our essays back and I got an F! Can you believe that? I worked so hard on it! How can he give my chappy drawings explaining WW II ? He must be insane! And then I kind of yelled at him which made me go to the principals office [which I didn't go too].

Me: Walks up to sub "How could you give me an F!"

Sub: "You were supposed to write an essay not draw... whatever you drew."

Me: "You did not say we had to "write" it. All you said was you better do the essay, which I did! You MORON!"

Sub: "To the office! NOW!"

I stomped out of the classroom but didn't go to the office. After school ened Toshiro and I walked home together. Nothing really happened after that especially with my brother watching every little thing me and Toshiro did.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
11:26p.m.  
Tuesday, May 13_

Rukia Kuchiki

_

* * *

_ **So how was it? Don't you guys think Rangiku and Orihime could be related. I mean Rangiku eats and likes Orihime's food. well review!**


	16. Thunder!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Hey everybody! It's your favorite all time soul reaper, Rukia Kuchiki! Haha! Anyways, my brother went back to Soul Society; yes I know what you're thinking 'Yay! Now Rukia and Toshiro don't have to hide their relationship!', well sorry to burst your bubble, but he's only going for a week. He said he's going to check on his squad since there's no captain or lieutenant there. He left yesterday and I didn't write yesterday but I have a reason.

So after my brother left I was in my room doing nothing when **BOOM! **Thunder! And me, Rukia Kuchiki, does not like thunder nor rain... well actually I like rain but not thunder. Two reasons.  
1. It scares me. Yeah, yeah. The almighty Rukia Kuchiki is afraid of thunder.  
2. When Kaien-dono died, it started raining and there was thunder.

Pretty good reasons, I must say. Anyways so I hear the thunder and I jump. After that another really LOUD BOOM comes and I ran as fast as lightning to Toshiro's room. I opened his door and jumped on the bed to him (he was reading a book on his bed). I put my hands around his waist and my head on his chest with my eyes closed. He asked me what was wrong and I didn't answer because another boom was heard.

He chuckled and stated "You're afraid of thunder." I nodded and he put his hand around me and began reading from his book. His voice was _soooo soothing _! It was like an angel! (Sighing) My life is so amazing right now! Don't you agree? Of course you do! Why wouldn't you?

So after he starts reading, I start getting sleepy. So I went to sleep. When I woke up he was asleep too. He looked so relaxed when he was asleep. Then I though, 'I slept with Toshiro.' If my brother ever hears that he's gonna think the wrong thing! When it was time to go to school we left together but not looking like a couple. (sigh) I just want to tell them that we're a couple. You know what I'm going to tell Toshiro that we should tell my brother so we can tell the others.

I'm off to Toshiro's room! No, not to sleep with him... well maybe but I'm going to to tell him that we should tell my brother.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
10:23p.m.  
Thursday, May 15_

Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

**Was this chapter good? I think it was. So I have a question for my dear readers & reviewers. Do you guys want Gin to come back being good or evil? Or should he be dead? Let me know in a review or message. review please!**


	17. Evil Bunny & Gin

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome for reviewing!**

* * *

Hey everybody! Today was a rather interesting day. We had a very, very unexpected visitor... well I did have a feeling but still unexpected.

Toshiro and I went to school, listened to the dumb sub, then to lunch. We where on the roof, the whole gang. We were eating when someone new came on the roof and you wont believe who it was! It was... GIN ICHIMARU! OH NO! HE'S GOING TO KILL US! AHHHHH! Just kidding! He just waved and said "Hello." with his creepy grin.

We were shocked! Me: "Gin? How- what are you doing here?"

Gin: Walks up to me and ruffles my hair. "I'm here cause Old Yama told me to, Princess."

Toshiro moved in between of Gin and me, removed Gin's hand and said "Don't touch her."

Gin: Smiled bigger. "why not?"

Toshiro: (I'm pretty sure he forgot others werer there) "Maybe I don't like other men touching my Rukia." Yes, you heard right. He said my Rukia.

Rangiku: "YES! I KNEW IT! WAY TO GO, GIN!" Gin and her gave each other high fives.

Tatsuki looked confused, Orihime suprised, Ichigo and Renji had "What the hell is going on?" expressions, Chad was quiet, Uryu confused, Kiego and Miz also confused.

Me: "What? What's going on?"

Rangiku: "Well you see, I had my suspicions that you two had something going on, so I asked Gin to come and help me to reavel the truth!"

Me: I peaked over Toshiro's shoulder (he was still in front of me) "Okay, but isn't Gin... bad?"

Rangiku: "Nope! He was undercover for the Head Captain."

So Gin told us and then Renji and Ichigo talked to Toshiro privately (They gave him speeches about if he hurt me, made me cry, stuff like that, that they would kill him but I'm sure Toshiro wont.) When my brother comes home, Toshiro and I are going to tell him about our relationship. I just hope he doesn't kill Toshiro on the spot. When we got home, Toshiro was going to his room when I stopped him. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him. "Aww, my Toshi-kun got jealous."

He put his arms around my waist. "Well, I don't like it when other men touch my Rukia."

I smiled at him and said "Well I have to go and take a shower." So after I took shower I went to my bed and layed there thinking. I had a feeling Gin was good... I was CORRECT! HAHA!

I was bored just laying there on my bed so I went outside and there was a bunny. A brown, cute-looking bunny. I went up to it and I was about to pet it when it bites my finger. I was shocked! I'm pretty sure I was standing still with my mouth opened. After awhile I yelled "EVIL BUNNY!" I went inside and looked for a box to put the bunny in. Toshi-kun asked me what I was doing and I told him that a bunny bit me and I was going to put in a box as punishment.

I went outside, successfully put the bunny in the box and took it inside. Now, this is going totally outrages! Toshi-kun looked in the box and pet the bunny and NOTHING HAPPENED! It didn't bite him! I tried to pet him again but it tried to bite me! That's so unfair! Me, Rukia Kuchiki, the girl who loves bunny gets bitten by a bunny when Toshiro Hitsugaya doesn't like cute, fluffly stuff! (the only cute thing he likes is ME! haha) I pouted and Toshi-kun said "I don't think it likes you."

"I can see that. It's totally unfair! You don't even like bunnies!" I said to Toshiro.

"Are you going to keep it?" Toshi-kun asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why would I want to keep a bunny who hates me?"

"You never know, it might start to like you."

So we decided to keep the bunny. We named it Meanie. Perfect name for her. It's a girl... I think I know why she likes Toshi-kun and not me. It's sleeping in the living room, I hope it doesn't destroy the sofa and stuff. There was absolutely no way that the Meanie was sleeping Toshi-kun's room! Only I can! Seriously she could attack him!

Well I have to get some sleep. Let's hope Meanie doesn't come after me at night!... I'm scared now. Maybe I should sleep with Toshi-kun.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_10:15p.m._  
_Friday, May 16_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

**So how was it? I couldn't resist the bunny thing and bunnies do bite! I should know since that happened to me! anyways review please!**


	18. Sweet Toshikun

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Hola! (Ichigo told me that's hi in spanish, a language that Chad knows.) So now that the others know about Toshi-kun's and my relationship, they [Renji & Ichigo] keep trying to make Toshi-kun jealous. They put their hands around me and hug me. Toshi-kun will say in a really nice voice (that scares Ichigo & Renji) to stop touching me. It's kind of annoying that they're trying to make him jealous.

Meanie (evil bunny) is doing alright. She still doesn't like me. I was getting some water and she was watching my every move! It was freaky! I went to the right and her eyes would follow me. When I went behind Toshi-kun it looked like she was glaring at me! I don't think my brother will let Meanie stay.

We went to the movies since today is Saturday and we watched Toy Story 3. The purple, strawberry bear is creepy. So is that baby doll. Gin and Rangiku went as a couple... they're a couple. We sat in this order: Miz, Keigo, Tatsuki (to keep Keigo away from Orihime), Orihime, Uryu, Renji, Ichigo, Toshi-kun, Me, Gin, and Rangiku. At first Toshi-kun didn't want me sitting next to Gin but then me and Rangiku probably would have talked through the whole movie. I almost cried at the ending. It's so sad. The boy, Randy I think it was, didn't want to give Woody to the girl. Neither would I. I would keep him if he was with me for that long. No one noticed though... well I think Gin did, but if he did he didn't say anything.

Gin is staying with Rangiku and Renji. I feel sorry for Renji. Gin does like doing pranks and well he's not going to prank Rangiku. I wonder how people get weird hair colors. I mean, seriously! Orange, white, red, blue, green, PINK! White isn't really weird since when you turn old you usually get white hair but still. Unless you dye your hair, it's weird.

Here are the possible ways my brother will react to Toshi-kun's and my relationship.

1. Kill Toshi-kun

2. Say no, kick Toshi-kun out, and give me a lecture about finding someone more of a noble status.

3. Say no, threat Toshi-kun to stay away, takes me back to Soul Society and forbid me to see Toshi-kun.

4. Approve, threat him not to hurt me.

5. Fight Toshi-kun to see if he's strong enough to protect me, if Toshi-kun wins we date, if he loses we don't... and my brother kills him.

I like numer 4. Which one do you like? I told Toshi-kun this and he said that why is there only one really positive one. I said "Well this is my brother we're talking about."

"True." Toshi-kun said.

So we just sat on the couch... well _I_ was on the floor while Toshi-kun and Meanie got the couch. So not fair! But if I sat on the couch, Meanie would glare and try to bite me. So I was on the floor, arms crossed and glaring at the wall while Toshi-kun was petting Meanie. About five minutes after I sat on the floor, I heard some moving and then I felt someone sit next to me and put me on their lap. Toshi-kun! Yep, that's right! Toshi-kun left Meanie for me! In your face Meanie!

I smiled at Toshi-kun and put my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in my bed. Isn't that so sweet! He took me to my bed and stayed there with me... except he sat in a chair. When I saw him sitting on the chair, I woke him up and told him to sleep with me in my bed. So he did. Right now he's sleeping, he has a hand around my stomach. I'm writing this without him knowing.

Well I have to get some sleep as well.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
1:25p.m.  
Saturday, May 17_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**

* * *

**

How was it? review please!


	19. YES!

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Oh dear Gods! I lost my diary for three days! THREE! But I found it today in my school bag. Usually I would go on a rant about someone might have read my diary but today was the day my brother came back and we told my brother. Yes, I know! Exciting! But you'll have to wait untill I write what happend on Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and today.

Sunday: Nothing really. Toshi-kun and I stayed home watched movies. went to my room, couldn't find my diary. panicked and literally destroyed my room.

Monday: When we got back from school my Chappy pillow was ripped to PIECES! NO! How sad, right? Meanie did it. Well we're not sure but I bet she did it. That little evil bunny!

Tuesday: Some random student came up to me in class and kissed my cheek. Toshi-kun got mad and punched the guy and got detention. That's unfair! I mean he was only protecting me, no need to give detention! But Mr.I'm Bald(sub) just want's everyone to have miserable lives.

Today: Found my diary! What a relief! So my brother came home and Toshi-kun and I went to his room and well this is how it went.

Me: "Brother we need to tell you something." I was totally nervous!

Brother: "What is it?"

Toshi-kun: " I would like Rukia to be my girlfriend."

Brother: OKay I totally thought he would turn into a maniac! but instead he says "Okay." WOW! Suprising I know!

Me: "Brother I know this is wait what?"

Brother: "I said okay."

Toshi-kun: "No disrespect but are you feeling ok-"

Me: "Thank you brother! Let's go Toshiro!" pulled Toshi-kun out of the room.

Toshi-kun: "Is he alright?"

Me: "I think he is. "

Then my brother comes out and says "Hitsugaya I need to speak to you." Toshi-kun went with him and they talked for a really, really, REALLY long time. When Toshi-kun came out I asked him what they talked about. Toshi-kun said "All kinds of deaths and if I survive I'll be afraid of the color pink."

"Deaths?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know if I hurt you or made you cry." said Toshi-kun.

"Oh."

So yeah. There you have it. Toshi-kun and I are now officially dating. That's all for now I guess.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
11:26p.m.  
Wednesday, May 21_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**

* * *

**

How was it? Sorry that it was short. Oh yeah, if you want anything to happen let me know! please review!


	20. Bye Bye Sub!

**Have you guys read chapter 414 of Bleach! If you haven't you should! I'm not going to say anything since you guys probably don't want me to spoil it but read it! if you haven't! OKay, now to the story. Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

I swear the sub wants me to punch him or something. He wanted a new seating arrangement and he puts me in the middle of giants! Chad's in front, Renji on my left, Ichigo on my right and Ikkaku behind me. They're all taller than me! Especially Chad! He's like twenty feet tall... okay not twenty feet tall but you get what I mean. So I raised my hand and the sub said "What?" in such a rude way!

Me: Stands up and points to Chad. "If you haven't noticed Chad's a giant freak!... No offense Chad."

Chad: "None... taken." Why does he do that? He says a word then pauses for like five minutes... okay four, then continues what he was saying. Isn't that weird?

Sub: "I don't see any problem." Don't see any problem! What! Is it he blind?

Me: "What I mean is that _I_ wont be able to see since he's covering the view to the board."

Okay now the next thing the sub says is really rude and offending. You wont believe he said it!

Sub: "It's not my fault nor is it my problem that you're so short." Can you believe that... that _asshole_ (excuse my language XD) said that!

Me: I was standing up with my jaw hanging open. "Excuse me?"

Renji and Ichigo looked like they wanted to punch the sub and Toshi-kun looked like he wanted to kill him! But someone came.

Gin: "What's going on?" Looked at me.

Me: "He talked to me rudely and offended me." Renji and Ichigo do call me midget and stuff but they're playing around while the sub was dead serious!

Gin: Looks at the sub evilly (is that a word?) "No, no. That wont do. You see no one makes fun of Rukia-chan." Sub was shaking! Ha! In your face sub!

Then the door burst opened. "I'm back!"singed Ochi-sensei. "huh?" The sub ran out of the class. Ochi-sensei yelled after him "IF I NEED A SUB AGAIN, I'LL CALL YOU!"

Gin: "That's taken care of." So yep, Gin defended me. Ochi-sensei changed the seating arrangements where _I'm _sitting in _front_ of Chad. So now I can see! Nothing else happened so...

Nothing really happened between me and Toshi-kun since my brother was watching us like a hawk.

Well see ya! =)

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
10:35p.m.  
Thursday, May 22_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**

* * *

**

How was it? Sadly no more sub... for now though! ; ) Leave a review please! They make me happy!


	21. Mission Rules

**I'm getting less reviews for each chapter. I used to get tons but now only four or three (mostly three) per chapter so please review! Thank you those who do review!**

**

* * *

**

Hey! What's sup people! Well today during class I realized that there are only two couples in our class.

1. Toshi-kun and I

2. Rangiku and Gin (I know Gin doesn't go to the school but Rangiku does, so I guess it's one and a half couples in our class)

So I decided that I'm going to figure or find out who they like and my first victom errr- lucky person is Ikkaku Madarame. This is going to be one tough egg to crack! Check out my asweome uh writing thing! You know like similies and stuff?

So I told Toshi-kun and he agreed to help me when I need help. Ain't that sweeeeet! I also told him that I will be telling my guy victoms err- subjects (is a much better word) that I like them which in reality I don't. I'm going to tell them that to see how they react, that's the only reason. Toshi-kun doesn't really like that but I told him that he's my one and only. Then I gave him a kiss, then he kissed me back, then... I shouldn't be telling you what happened. I will say if we kiss but no details! I know you're dissappointed. I wont be telling the girl subjects (see I remembered to use subjects and not victoms) that I like them because I'm no lesbian (no offense to them though!).

Here are the rules for the mission:

1: Don't give up! No matter how long it takes! (I will find out who they like!)

2: Once you find out who they like, see if the person they like likes them back too. (Used the word like three times!)

4: If the person they like likes them back, help them confess to each other.

5: If the person they like doesn't like them back, try and make the person that they like to like them back. Do not give up! (Used like 4 times!)

5: If you have a boyfriend/girlfriend (boyfriend in my case) don't neglect them. You'll wind up losing them.

6: Don't fall in love with any of your victoms (oops, there's the v-word again.)

7: If the person turns out to like the same gender as them, don't stop. You must help them find true love!

I think that sums it up. I'm going to find out who Ikkaku likes starting Monday. Yep, even if I have to go to stalker mode I will. There's nothing else to do around here and Toshi-kun left today to check on his squad, so I might as well have something to do. I'm really excited! And really curious who they like, especially Ikkaku! Maybe he likes Orihime or Tatsuki... ahhh I want to start already but tomorrow is Saturday then Sunday, then finally MONDAY! I'm going to call it Operation Find Out Who People Like and Get Them Together! Really sucky, horrible name, I know, I know. But that was the only name I could think of since I barely thought of it.

Well I'm going to go give Meanie some food and hope she doesn't bite me in my sleep! XD

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
11:23p.m.  
Friday, May 23_

_Rukia Kuchiki a.k.a. Toshi-kun's girlfriend! :)_

**

* * *

**

So how was it? If you have a better name for the "mission" please tell me.

**If you have request as to who Rukia does next, tell me so I know who to do after Rukia finds out who Ikkaku likes, k?**

**Please review!**


	22. Mission Ikkaku Madarame, part 1

**Thanks for the reviews!**

I'm sure you all know what today is! MONDAY! I'm writing this before school soo... yeah. Hope I find out who Ikkaku likes!

_6:50a.m._

.

.

.

I'm back! Okay, so I just write what happend.

I went to class and you remember that the sub put me in the middle of giants, right? Then Ochi-sensei fixed that when she came back. So today when I got to class I asked if I could sit next to Ikkaku and she said yes. Ain't that great! Now I can annoy errr I mean ask him who he likes.

Me: Sits down next to Ikkaku

Ikkaku: Looks at me.

Me: "What?"

Ikkaku: "Since when did you sit there?"

Me: "Well obvisously since today."

Ikkaku: "Ah, whatever!"

Ochi-sensei started class and I wrote a note to Ikkaku.

_Ikkaku, who do you like?-Rukia_

I threw it to his desk and Ikkaku reads it. Do you want to know what he did next? I'm sure you do and if you don't, too bad! I'm telling you! He threw it at me! It hit my head!

Me: "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Ochi-sensei: "Kuchiki, what is it?"

Me: "Err nothing." Ochi-sensei nodded and got back to teaching. I whispered to Ikkaku. "What the heck was that for?"

Ikkaku: "As if I would tell you who I like!"

I grinned. So he does like someone! Me: "Pretty please!"

Ikkaku: "NO!" So I stopped bothering him... until lunch, that is.

I sat next to him and just stared at him. Renji: Uh, Rukia what are you doing?"

Me: "Nothing"

Ikkaku: "..."

Me: "..." We were having a staring conest! Ikkaku blinked and I yelled "I WON!" Then I forgot the reason why I was staring at him, so I asked him and he said he doesn't know. But then I remembered!

Me: Come on! Just tell me!"

Ikkaku: "No!"

Ichigo (from now on will be referred as Strawberry or Mr. Strawberry, k?): "Tell you what?"

Me & Ikkaku: "Nothing!" I can't let Mr. Strawberry & the others what I'm doing cause when it's their turn, it has to be a COMPLETE SURPRISE!

Me: "Please! If you don't I'll call you Mr. Shiny Bald Bald Head!"

Ikkaku: "I thought I was away from Yachiru's crazy nicknames."

Me: "Come on, Mr. Shiny Ba- *squeal* "Toshi-kun! Strawberry, tell Ochi-sensei I threw up!" I left the school to welcome home Toshi-kun. Yep, Ikkaku was freed from my mission because Toshi-kun came back but tomorrow there will be no stopping me! *evil laugh*

So when I caught up with Toshi-kun I tackled him to a big hug! Don't forget a sweet kiss, too!

Toshi-kun: "I missed you, too, Rukia." And you wont believe it! Toshi-kun bought me a purple chappy and it's like two feet tall with a red heart! It says "Huggles Pwease!" Isn't that so cute!

Ah, yes. I better go! I'm sleeping with Huggles and Toshi-kun tonight! My brother had to go to a noble meeting soo...

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
10:26p.m.  
Monday, May 24_

_Rukia Kuchiki & Huggles :)_

**How was it? Are you guys wondering who Ikkaku likes? review please!**


	23. Mission Ikkaku Madarame, part 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

OHMYFREAKINGGOD! Oh my freaking god, is what it said if you couldn't tell. I found out who Ikkaku likes! It's someone I never thought! She's gentle and he's a fighting lover! You better not skip ahead to find out! Okay, I'm going to tell you how and what happened.

Toshi-kun and I were walking to school, holding hands. Toshi-kun: "Did you find out who Ikkaku likes?"

Me: "No, but today I will!" So we got to school and I sat next to Ikkaku. Me: "Please tell me!"

Ikkaku: "No!"

Me: "Pretty please, Mr. Shiny Bald Bald Head!"

Ikkaku: "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Toshi-kun: "Watch it Ikkaku."

Me: With a totally straight face though I wanted to laugh "You're gay, aren't you?"

Ikkaku: "WHAT! NO!"

Me: "If you are, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Ikkaku: "I'm not GAY!"

Ochi-sensei walked so I had to stop. Let's skip to lunch, shall we.

Me: "Toshi-kun, I think he might be gay."

Toshi-kun: "Why do you say that?"

Me: "What other reason is there that he doesn't want to tell me?"

Toshi-kun shrugged. Me: "Please Ikkaku." He stood up and sighed.

Ikkaku: "Come with me." I got up and went with him. We stood next to the fence. "Why do you wanna know?"

Me: "Becuase I like you and I'm gonna kill whoever you like... don't tell Toshi-kun."

Ikkaku: "WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT!"

Me: laughing "I was just kidding. So tell me who you like."

Ikkaku: "Isane" he said so quietly but I still heard it! Isn't it surprising!

Me: My mouth was hanging open. "Are you freaking serious!"

Ikkaku: "You better not tell anyone!"

Me: "Hmm, so how should I get you two together?"

Ikkaku: "We're already together."

Me: "WHAT!"

Toshi-kun: "Rukia, is everything alright?"

Me: "Yeah! You're together? How? I mean does she like your err baldness."

Ikkaku: vein popped. "Don't even remind me of that."

Me: "Why not! Tell me!"

Ikkaku: "No, you're gonna laugh."

Me: "I promise I wont laugh."

Ikkaku: "At first she said my _baldness_ reminded her of... potatoes." POTATOES! HAHA!

Me: "Uh" I was trying so hard not to laugh. "Pfft... I need to go." I ran down the roof and Toshi-kun followed me. I was laughing sooo hard.

Toshi-kun: "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Me: "He- he said that... haha... his baldness, haha, reminds her of potatoes!"

Toshi-kun: "Who?"

Me: "Isane."

Toshi-kun: "Isane!" he was totally shocked.

Me: "I know right. And get this, they're a couple!"

Toshi-kun: "Wow."

So there you have it. Ikkaku likes Isane and she likes him. That made my job a whole lot easier! So my next victom is... Chad!

Well I have to get to sleep.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
11:35p.m.  
Tuesday, May 25_

_Rukia & Huggles! :)_

**

* * *

**

So how was it? Leave some suggestions as to who Chad likes. please leave a review!


	24. Mission Chad, part 1

**Shadow Pain: With Chad, I'm going to try and make it a real shocker! thanks for the review!**

**karee-chan: Thanks for the review!**

**trace4444: yeah, I think Ikkaku and Isane are cute together. thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: haha, lol. thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAyama: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Well, I wasn't able to find out who Chad likes but like I've said before, I'll never give up! Okay, so here's how the day went.

I walked to school with Toshi-kun, got to school. I asked Ochi-sensei if I could sit next to Chad and she said yes. Okay so I walked to his desk and said. "Chad, I love you."

Chad: Okay, I expected a waaaay more epic reaction but nooo. His eyes widen. "Uh." he said Uh!

Me: "Come on Chad! Even Ikkaku's reaction was way better than yours!"

Chad: "Ikkaku?"

Me: Nods. "Yeah." I sit at my desk. "I was just kidding about the 'I love you'. You see I'm trying to find out who people like but you can't tell anyone. So how do you like."

Chad: "... Someone." Well, at least I know he likes someone.

Me: "Who? And if you're gay, I'm totally cool with that."

Chad. "I like... a girl." I hate it when he does that!

Me: "WHO!"

Chad: "..."

Then Ochi-sensei walked in. Chad seriously needs to show more emotion, like Renji or Strawberry. Okay, so during the rest of the school day I didn't bother Chad. When school finished, I stalked him. Chad went inside his house and I hid in a bush and looked through his window. I swear I never met a man who is boring as he is! He just sat on his couch doing NOTHING! Unless you count breathing and blinking something. But then his phone rang. He answered it and it was DUN DUN DUN... Strawberry! I know! A total disapointment. I knew it was Strawberry because Chad said "Okay Ichigo."

So after that I left, not wanting Chad to know that I stalked him. I was walking to my apartment when I looked up. You wont believe what I saw! It was a flying squirrel! Seriously! It was flying!... but then it fell. :( I think it died. That reminds me! I almost killed Meanie! ALMOST! I opened the door real hard and I guess I squished her. She layed there, looking lifeless, making me feel guilty and making me think that I killed her. But when Toshi-kun walked in, she "magicaly" revived. Then I said to myself. "Dumb rabbit." That was the FIRST time I ever, in my whole entire life (which is a long time!), insulted a rabbit! But it's not just a rabbit. It's an evil rabbit.

Then my brother walked in and he saw Meanie. He's never seen her before. Ever. "What is that?" he asked. Hehe, he called Meanie, that.

Me: "A rabbit." Well no duh!

Brother: "Yes, Rukia I know but what is it doing here?" well why didn't you ask in the first place!

Me: "I found it."

Brother: "... take it away."

Me: "Okay." I think he was surprised. I mean he (Who am I kidding? Everyone) knows that I like rabbits and stuff. But I don't like Meanie. She's an evil rabbit that wants Toshi-kun. So I got Meanie and put her outside. I have a feeling I'll be seeing her again.

Okay well that's all for now!

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
11:25p.m.  
Wednesday, May 26_

_Rukia & Huggles. a.k.a. Toshi-kuns' girlfriend and uh gift. XD_

**

* * *

**

So how was it? please review!


	25. Mission Chad, part 2

**Shadow Pain: haha, yeah. That was my favorite part. Thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: Thanks for the review!**

**rukoushitia: thanks for the review! **

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAyama: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Okay, well I found out who Chad likes. Totally unexpected! I would expect Chad to like someone who's gentle, like Orihime, but I was wrong. Okay, here's how it went.

Me: "Pretty please Chad! Tell me who you like!"

Chad: "...Hiyori." Surprising but at least he told me a whole lot faster than Ikkaku.

Me: "Huh? As in the vizard Hiyori?" Wow. I guess it makes sense... not reallly. Well... I don't know. "Does she like you back?" Wow, them a couple seems more surprising than Ikkaku and Isane.

Chad: "I... don't know."

Me: "okay, so here's the plan Chad. I'm gonna try to find out who Hiyori likes, then I'll try to get you together, ok?"

Chad didn't say anything so I'm assuming he's okay with it. Still, I'm quite surprised... okay totallly surprised but that's what loves does. So when I told Toshi-kun to help me locate the vizards, he said he's coming with me because, quote "There's no way in I'm letting you near that grinning freak." And also because he said there's no knowing what the vizards will do. So we located the vizards and... they weren't there. A total bummer. But then Toshi-kun bought me some ice cream!

So I was thinking, should I do Keigo? I mean everyone, including him, deserves to find that special someone and I could help him but I don't know if I should. Toshi-kun might not want me to do him since Keigo's a total pervert but I feel sorry for him. Yep, I will help Keigo find true love but after I get Chad and Hiyori together!

Now onto the crazy stuff. You remember that my brother told me to take Meanie away? Ok, so I did and then at school I swear I saw Meanie looking at me through the class window. I have no idea how, especially since the class is on the THIRD floor!

Well tomorrow, Toshi-kun and I will skip school and talk to Hiyori... if she's there. I'm sure she will be.

_ByeBye! Chappy Rocks!  
10:46p.m.  
Thursday, May 27_

_Rukia & Huggles_

**

* * *

**

So? Did you guys expect Hiyori to be the one Chad likes? At first I was going to do Tatsuki but then I changed my mind. please review!


	26. Mission Chad, part 3

Denidene:thanks for the review!

**Shadow Pain: lol, I would. thanks for the review!**

**SukiAyama: haha, thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'll probably be updating everyday since I now have time.**

* * *

Well you guys remember that Toshi-kun and I were going to skip school today, right? So we did and we went to talk to Hiyori. We had to search so many places to find her... but then we found her at a park. She was sitting down on the floor, meditating... I think. So we went up to her. "Hiyori?"

She turns her head. "What?"

"Uh, one moment. Toshi-kun I think you should wait somewhere else." I said looking at him.

Toshi-kun looked at me. "Fine." So he left me and Hiyori alone.

I went to go sit next to her. "Mind if I sit?" She looked at me with this expression 'Does it look like I care?' so I sat. "Well, Hiyori. A friend of mine likes you, so I was wondering who _you_ like."

"You want _me _to tell _you _who _I _like?" she said looking at me. I nodded. "Well I guess it wont hurt." I swear I could have jumped up in the air and squeal but I had to wait.

"Can you describe him for me?" I asked. No I did not take out a little note pad and a pen to write down his description.

Hiyori actually looked nervous and dare I say it, shy. "Well, he's tall, he has muscles, he has dark skin and he has dark brown hair that covers one eye." Oh my god! It's Chad!

"CHAD!" I yelled.

Hiyori put a hand over my mouth. "Shut up! Do you want the whole world to know?" She let go after awhile and asked "Can you he-help me go on a d-date with him?" Holy crap! The brave Hyori is asking for help! I almosted fainted! Seriously!

I nodded. "Of course. Well first where would you like to have your date?"

"Movies."

"Okay, so movies, tomorrow at seven?" I said. Wow, I'm planning a date! She nodded. "Okay, well I have to convince Chad while you go get your money. We're going to have to buy you an outfit. Let's meet back here." Usually I don't like shopping but dress to impress, right? Hiyori nodded and shunpoed to where ever she keeps her money and I ran to Toshi-kun. "Toshi-kun! We need to go to school and tell Chad!" Toshi-kun didn't ask anything, so we left. When we got to the school, I barged in the classroom. "Chad!" I ran to his desk and whispered to him. "Tomorrow. Movies. Seven o'clock. With Hiyori."

It took him awhile to say something but he said "Okay."

So then after that, I told Toshi-kun that he could stay at school or go back to the apartment. He went back to the apartment. I went to go meet Hiyori and we went shopping. She ended up buying black shorts, red spagetti strap shirt, and some black flip flops.

Well that was one successful matchmaking day.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
10:36p.m.  
Friday, May 28_

_Rukia & Huggles_

**

* * *

**

How was it? well next I'm going to make Rukia do Keigo though I'm not sure who to pair him up with. ideas? please review!


	27. Rangiku's WHAT!

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya:thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: haha, you just have to wait and see. thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ah, I'm such an awesome person. Chad has a girlfriend now. Yep, he pulled it off. After their movie date, Chad came over to my apartment and when I answered the door he gave a me a BONECRUSHING hug!... Nah, I'm just kidding. He gave me a gentle hug. He also said thank you. I feel like such a great person.

So the next person I'm doing is Keigo. Either it's going to be really hard or really easy. I'm curious as to who he likes. I mean he's always flirting with all the girls so it's kind of hard to tell if he actually has true feelings for any girl. I wont be surprised if his crush is Orihime or Rangiku but Rangiku is off limits. Hehe, imagine Keigo liking Tatsuki. Woah, that'll be totally surprising. Well today I haven't started on Keigo cause I'm going to wait until Monday.

*Gasping* I forgot! Oh my freaking goodness! You wont believe it but Rangiku's PREGNANT! Wow! I KNOW! It was during school... well lunch but still school. Rangiku was eating a lot! A whole lot more than she usually does. So I ask her if somethings wrong and she looks at me and she said shyly "I'm pregnant."

"Holy SHIT!" that was Renji. Ichigo and Ikkaku started choking and coughing. I think Yumichika fainted. Orihime said cheerfully (like always) "Congratulations!"

Me:"You're p-p-p-p-p-p-pu-pu-pregnant! Is G-g-g-g-g..."

Gin: "Yes, I'm the father." Wow! Rangiku is going to be a mom and Gin is going to be a dad. Just wow! I wonder if they're going to get married... probably. If I were to get pregnant before getting married, my brother would kill me and Toshi-kun. Wow, I'm already picturing Rangiku and Gin's child. He/she's going to have Gin's creepy grin and Rangiku's hyperness. That's going to be one crazy baby. You know what'll be weird? If their child is all quiet and never smiling. The total opposites of his/her parents.

You know, I never knew that soul reapers could get pregnant. I mean we're dead so how can we give life? It'll be really creepy if men could get pregnant. *shivers* I just got a creepy picture in my mind. When Toshi-kun heard that Rangiku is pregnant, boy was he shocked. I don't think he likes the idea of a miniture Gin/Rangiku running around.

Eventhough Gin is the one who got Rangiku pregnant, I'm going to feel sorry for him. Rangiku is going to have mood swings and when she's mad, it ain't pretty.

That's all for now!

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_10:56p.m._  
_Saturday, May 29_

_Rukia & Huggles_

* * *

**How was it? review please!**


	28. The Argument

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

OH NO! How can this be! My life is officialy over! Toshiro and I got in a very bad argument and the worse part about it, I can't remember what we argued about! All I remeber is us shouting, then us going to our rooms and slamming the doors. When I got to my room, I jumped on my bed and cried. I don't know if we're over or what! This is so sad! I feel tears coming to my eyes! It happened in the morninig and I haven't left my room except to go to the bathroom.

My stomach is growling. I should eat something since I haven't eaten since morning but I'm afraid to encounter Toshiro. I have to go get food.

_6:52 p.m._

Life is soooo wonderful! After I got my food, I sat down at the table to eat since Toshi-kun wasn't there but then he came out of his room and into the kitchen. I looked down at my food and I could feel tears falling down my cheeks and then the next thing I knew, I was in Toshi-kun's lap, crying on his chest! He apoligized to me, I apoligized to him, you know. So after I calmed down, we started talking and we got to my mission. I told him that I'm going to do Keigo and he said "keigo? Seriously?"

I nodded and said "Yes, and I'm going to need your help." I looked at him with a pout and he put his head on my hair and muttered "The things I do for you." I smiled and hugged him real tight. So Toshi-kun's going to help me with Keigo. Oh, and I'm not going to tell Keigo I love him. I have to be full seriousnessess. Did that even make sense? Oh well.

Gin called, asking if I could go over and help him "calm down Rangiku." Pssh! No way! The way Renji was screaming in the backround, I don't think so! Poor Renji. Oh my god! Rangiku's going to be HUGE! I mean with her giant chest and her forming large stomach, she's gonna be huge! Oh no! When she hugs people, they'll be even more deadly! Oh dear gods! Please who ever is watching me up there, keep me safe!

Okay, well I'm going to go and give Toshi-kun a message... what? It's only a message. XD

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_9:15p.m._  
_Sunday, May 30_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

**How was it? review please!**


	29. Keigo, part 1

**Shadow Pain: haha. thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**___

* * *

_

Well the person Keigo likes isn't exactly surprising. Well sort of. I don't know.

Here's how it went.

Me: Walks up to Keigo with Toshi-kun.

Keigo: "RUKIA!" tries to hug me but gets punched in the face by Toshi-kun. "Oww! What was that for?"

Toshi-kun: "Don't try to touch her and you wont get punched."

Me: "Anyways Keigo, who do you like?"

Keigo: "Why? Are you going to help me get the girl of my dreams?"

Me: "Yeah!"

Keigo: "All right! I like Orihime."

Me: "Huh? Seriously?"

Keigo: "Yeah and it's not only how she looks. She's kind, funny, smart and-"

Me: "Okay, I can see you truly do like her but you're probably going to have to give me some time to get Orihime to agree to go on a date with you." Then I said to Toshi-kun. "I need you to tell him what not and what to do on a first date."

Toshi-kun: He looked at me, then at Keigo's hopeful eyes and then back at me. "Fine."

Me: "Thanks Toshi-kun! I'll go talk to Orihime right now."

I was heading to Orihime when I get pushed onto them. You know, Rangiku's chest. Seriously, she is going to kill someone with those one day. "Rukia!" I was able to push Rangiku off. "Have you seen Gin?" Rangiku asked me. I shook me and head and she pouted and walked away. Haha, I can just imagine Gin hiding from Rangiku.

"Rukia!" It was Orihime.

Me: "Hey Orihime, can I ask you something?"

Orihime: nodded. "Of course!"

Me: "Do you, by any chance, like Keigo?"

Orihime: "Hmm? Yeah, he's funny."

Me: "Great! He said he wants to try your food! Can he go to your house later?" Sorry Keigo.

Orihime: She grinned. "He wants to try my food? He can come!"

Me: "Great! I'll go tell him!" Poor Keigo. So I ran off to find Keigo and Toshi-kun. I found them on the roof and it looked like they were arguing. "Toshi-kun! Keigo!"

Keigo: He jumped up and ran to me. "What did she say?"

Me: "Uh, well she-"

Keigo: "She said no! NOOOO!"

Me: "well, not exactly..."

Keigo: "What!" Even Toshi-kun looked surprised.

Me: "She wants you to go to her house and try her food."

Keigo: I think Keigo turned green. "I'll do it! Anything to get my precious Orihime!"

So right now either Keigo is still at Orihime's house suffering or he's home, throwing up. Just thinking about Orihime's weird cooking makes my stomach upset.

Oh yeah.. Gin and Rangiku are getting married... Oh my god! What if Rangiku has twins! Her stomach will be twice as huge!... There's thunder right now. I'm going to go with Toshi-kun.

____

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_9:32p.m._  
_Monday, May 31 (last day of May!)_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_

* * *

_

**how was it? please review!**


	30. Keigo, part 2

**Oh my gosh! I updated twice today for this story. Ain't that great!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

* * *

Oh my goodness! I feel sooo happy for Keigo! When we went to school and we were sitting at our desk waiting for class to start when Keigo and Orihime come in HOLDING HANDS! Seriously! They were holding hands! Everyone was totally surprised! I think Chizuru fainted... I feel bad for her knowing that she really liked Orihime but I did Keigo first, so... sorry, Chizuru. Tatsuki was shocked! "Wha- When- Are you guys a couple?" she finally got out.

Orihime nodded cheerfully and exclaimed. "Yep! And he likes my food!" Woah! Is it the end of the world!

Keigo nodded. "Yeah, her food is really good." You could tell that he wasn't lying. It was the absolute truth. Wow. Maybe I should try Orihime's food... what am I saying!

You know what's really funny? During class I saw Rangiku poking her stomach and I think she was talking to her stomach. Gin is like a fox and Rangiku like a squirrel. Isn't there something were a lion falls in love with a mouse? Or is it sheep? Lamb? Cow? I don't know but this would be the fox fell in love with the squirrel. Don't foxes eat squirrels?...

Oh my gosh! I was changing the channels on the T.V. and I stopped on SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob and a tiny green thing were singing a song and I kept singing it and dancing around. Toshi-kun thought it was cute. My brother thought it was an annoying song. But this is how it goes... I think.

F is for friends who do stuff together!

U is for u and me!

N is for anywhere and anytime, down here in the deep blue sea! (?)

The F.U.N. song! I'm pretty sure that's how it goes.

Okay well the next person I'm going to do is Ichigo. The orange strawberry.

Oh my gosh! I forgot to mention but I might be something! I'm still not sure soo...

____

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_11:25p.m._  
_Tuesday, June 1_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_

* * *

_

**Can you guess what Rukia is? review please!**


	31. I'm WHAT!

**Shadow Pain: haha, lol. thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Oh my god! My brother is going to kill me and Toshi-kun! Wait he wont kill me. I'm his sister. He wouldn't kill his own sister, right? Right? Right. But he will kill Toshi-kun! Oh my gosh! Rukia, call down. I just wrote call down! I meant calm down! See! I'm not even thinking straight! Oh dear NEPTUNE! Oh my freaking god!... oh wait. I don't have to do Ichigo. He came to school with Tatsuki, holding hands. He said since Keigo and Orihime got together and Chad got with Hiyori, then why shouldn't he get with Tatsuki. Grr, Chad told Ichigo! But only because Ichigo said he'll buy him a bunny! Why wouldn't he buy ME a bunny!

Okay, well I think I'm p-p-p-pu-pu-pu-pregnant! I wrote it down! I feel much better now that I wrote it. This peacefulness came over me... ha! Yeah right! I'm totally freaking out! How am I supposed to tell TOshi-kun! Wait, Toshi-kun isn't the problem, it's my brother! How will he react! I'm too young to be pregnant!... Okay, I'm not. I'm too old to be pregnant!... Wait, I'm not that old, soo... that means I'm the right age? I don't know. This is confusing. My head hurts.

Okay, well since I may be pregnant, I need to go to a doctor. Someone I trust. Someone that I know wont tell a single soul... Isshin Kurosaki! He's serious when he needs to be and I know he wont tell anyone. OKay, well tomorrow I'll go, so that means I'll have to skip class. Without Toshi-kun. What am I supposed to tell him? I'll tell him it's girl business. Yeah, that should work.

Oh and Operation: Find out who people like, is going to be on hold. I need to know if I'm pregnant or not.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_10:36p.m._  
_Wednesday, June 2_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

**So how was it? ****review please!**


	32. Toshikun's Reaction

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: I don't know why Ichigo wouldn't buy Rukia a bunny, I just wrote that down, lol. thanks for the review!**

**Personal Riot: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: I didn't notice that. thanks for the review!**

* * *

Well I went to Isshin to confirm my pregancy and I'm... not.:( Nah! I'm just kidding! I am! You know, I'm actually excited about having a baby even if I did kind of freak out when I went back to class. So after I confirmed it and stuff, I went back to school and when I sat down on my desk, it hit me. I'm going to be a parent. There is this living thing inside me that I have to take care of. That I have to feed.

During lunch, I ate my food then I felt the need to throw up. It was gross. I ran running to the nearest trash can and threw up. Gross, I know. Toshi-kun came after me and asked me if I was alright and I said "Of course." Toshi-kun looked at me with his 'I don't believe you and we'll talk later' look. So after school, we talked and I told him. He fainted. Seriously, I'm not kidding. He fainted. After he woke up, he told me that he had a dream where I told him I was pregnant and I said that I was and he said "Seriously?" I nodded. "Your brother's going to kill me."

Me: "So you're not going to leave me?" Dumb question.

Toshi-kun: "Of course not. I'll stay by your side forever." Aww. Then I got real emotional. Luckly my brother wasn't home. Phew! I'll tell him tomorrow while Toshi-kun goes to school. My brother wont attack him in front of all those people. I hope not.

Oh my gosh! Rangiku's not having one baby. Not two but three! She's having triplets! Wow! I only want one... well at least right now. But seriously, triplets! That's alot to deal with. I think Rangiku and Gin are going to go back to soul society to start planning their wedding before Rangiku get's too huge. When Toshi-kun heard that Rangiku's having triplets, he muttered. "Great. Three little Rangiku's or Gin's running around. Just great." I'm excited to see them but I still have to wait a long time.

Well I'm hungry and sleepy so I'm going to go and eat something, then go to sleep.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_9:35p.m  
__Thursday, June 3_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**

* * *

**

How was it? please review!


	33. Telling Byakuya

**marity-krisy: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Snow Crystals: thanks for the review!**

**Thunder Claw03: lol. thanks for the review!**

**Personal Riot: Thank you! thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review and noticing the June thing.**

**Okay now that school started today, updates will vary. It will depend it I have enough time to update after school and if I have the chapter ready. I also put a poll, so go check it out on my profile.**

* * *

Oh my gosh! My brother learned that I'm pregnant in the worst possible way ever. No joke. It was the worst way for him to find out. I thought I was going to die! Okay, here's how it went.

Me: Knocked on my brothers' door.

Brother: "Come in."

Me: Walked in and stood in front of his desk. "Brother, I need to tell you something."

Brother: "What is it? Did Hitsugaya do something?"

Me: "No, I'm." Then I threw up all over him. Oh my god! I almost ran out of there! Seriously, it was dead quiet in there. "B-Brother! I-I"

Brother: "Rukia. Please tell me you're not pregnant."

Me: "Uh maybe."

Brother: "That's it." He flashed stepped to the school and tried to kill Toshi-kun but I got in front of Toshi-kun and said.

Me: "If you want to kill him, you have to kill me, too." Oh my god! I thought I was going to die! I even whispered "Nice knowing you, Toshi-kun." to Toshi-kun but then my brother said that we'll talk about it later, then he left. He was in his shinigami form, not in a gigai so only the ghost seeing people saw him.

So then after that, Renji asked what that was all about and well, I told him that I was pregnant and he got pissed but then Rangiku tried to hug him but she couldn't so he fell. She then yelled "Power of Pregnant Women!"

I almost killed the baby!... not for reals but you know what I mean. Orihime offered me some of her weird food and I almost ate some! Until this voice in my head said. "Think about the baby!" Then I yelled "The baby must live!" Orihime and the others looked at me confused but when Rangiku started eating some of Orihime's food, their attention went from me to Rangiku.

When Toshi-kun and I got home, my brother said that he wont allow me to be pregnant unless I'm married so I'm now getting married with Toshi-kun. Rangiku and I will be going back to soul society to plan our weddings. We're going to do them the same day! I've been thinking and I want a little boy. Rangiku wants three little girls. Well I'm getting tired.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_11:23p.m._  
_Friday, June 4_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

**How was it? Make sure you check the poll on my profile! revew please! Oh and should Rukia's baby be a boy or girl? What about Rangiku's babies?**


	34. Day Before Heading to Soul Society

**Okay, well, the ones that said in their reviews said Rangiku should have two girls and one boy. So far nothing has changed for her.**  
**Rukia's baby has two votes on boy and two votes on girl. (one of them is mine! lol) but whatever you guys choose I'll do it.**  
**You can still vote if you haven't or if you changed your mind.**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: don't worry. This story is going to be long. Not sure how many chapters though. thanks for the review!**

**Personal Riot: thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**I was somehow able to survive the first two days of school. XD And the teachers already gave us homework. D: And it's the weekend!**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy!~**

* * *

Rangiku and I will be going to soul society to plan our weddings. We're going to have joint weddings! Is that what they are called? I'm very excited! So is Rangiku. For one thing, she's over excited. Can someone be over excited about something? My brother is going back to soul society as well. Not because of his squad. Nope. Big N.O. He's going so he wont kill Toshi-kun. Got to make sure the father of this little boy or girl survives.

We'll be leaving tomorrow in the morning. I know I'm going to get so emotional when I have to say good bye to Toshi-kun. I just know it. I asked my brother what he wants me to have. A boy or girl and he said a boy. Figures. Oh my gosh! I just realized something! I'm going to be Mrs. Rukia Hitsugaya! Not Kuchiki. Wow! Rangiku's going to be Rangiku Ichimaru!

I feel sorry for Rangikus' babies. She eats Orihime's food. They're going to be born with horrible taste buds. How sad. :(

Oh, Shirayuki told me that she likes Hyourinmaru. Isn't that weird? Toshi-kun's my boyfriend about to be future husband and Shirayuki like's Hyourinmaru, Toshi-kun's zanpakto. And when I mean she likes Hyourinmaru, she likes him. She wont stop talking about him. Sometime's it can get annoying but I find it sweet that zanpakto's can also find happiness with someone.

You know what Renji pointed out? He said that we're like ying-yang. My hair's black and Toshi-kuns' is white. Perfect match!

well, it's getting late and I'm getting tired.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_11:53pm._  
_Saturday, June 5_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Review please and if you haven't checked out the poll, go and check it out.**


	35. Wedding Location

**Okay, well here are the final decisions about Rangikus' and Rukias' babies.**  
**Rangiku will have two girls and one boy.**  
**Rukia will have... it's a surprise!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Personal Riot: Oh my gosh! Thank you for pointing that out. thanks for the review!**

**SnowCrystals: glad you liked it! thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**kutaulove: I'm glad you love my story! thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Rangiku and I had such a long day! We were looking at dresses, shoes, inventations, cakes, sooo many stuff! I still need to decide on what dress I'm going to wear as well Rangiku. As for the cake, we need to know how many people we're inviting. There is one thing that we got done and decided! That is where we're going to have a our double wedding. We're going to have it at the backyard of the Kuchiki manor! It's big enough! I was able to persuade my brother into letting our wedding being there. Okay well tomorrow, Unohana is going to tell us if our babies are boys or girls. I can't wait! I'm soo excited! I miss Toshi-kun!

There's this one thing that's bothering me. Should I invite Hinamori? I don't know if I should. I don't know what to do! I need help! Only if Toshi-kun was here. *sigh*.

My brother wants me to get a banana cake. He likes bananas. I don't. They're all squishy and stuff. I like eggs. Do they have egg cakes? Oh wait. Don't they make cakes out of eggs?

Okay, so tomorrow the whole day we'll be looking for a dress... and shoes.

Okay, well I've been thinking about names for my baby. So far if it's a boy, his name will be Kaien. No doubt. If it's a girl, I'll let Toshi-kun name her. I'm not sure what Rangiku wants to name her babies.

I wanted to have a Chappy theme for the wedding but Rangiku laughed and said no. That's not fair! *pouting* I mean, come on! Chappy is awesome! Don't you agree?

You guys remember Meanie, right? Well, I think I saw her here in soul society! That's soo creepy! It's like she's stalking me! Oh my god! I'm scared now! And there's no Toshi-kun to comfort me!

My brother is calling me so I have to go.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!_  
_7:15p.m._  
_Sunday, June 6_

_Rukia who misses her Toshi-kun!_

* * *

**How was it? I need suggestions on the Rangiku's names and if Rukia has a girl. review please!**


	36. Boy or Girl?

**Shadow Pain: You're going to find out what Rukia's baby is and there's a surprise. Thanks for the review!**

**Snickerslol04: thanks for the name ideas and review!**

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review and the name ideas!  
**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

* * *

Oh my gosh! You wont believe it! Rangiku and I went to Unohana to see what gender our babies are going to be and well there was a surprise for me but first I'm going to say what gender Rangikus' babies are. Two girls and one boy. She's starting to think of names but doesn't want to think of that many without Gin. Okay, now here's the surprise. I'm going to have... TWINS! Yep, you read it right. Twins! I can't believe it! And it's a girl and a boy! Oh my gosh I think I'm going to die of happiness! I can't wait to tell Toshi-kun! I wonder how he's going to react.

We found our perfect dress and shoes. Not to mention the perfect cake. It's chocolate and vanilla. Toshi-kun doesn't like strawberry so that was out and Gin likes anything. Okay, all that is left is get the bridesmaids' dresses and send the invitations. Rangikus' and my bridesmaids will be: Nanao (she's coming with her captain as a couple! Finally they got together!), Nemu (Uryu's date!), Isane (Ikkaku's date/girlfriend, and Nel who is Renji's date.

These are the people who are coming to our wedding: my brother, Ukitake, Kyoraku, head captain, Soi Fon (only because her "Yuroichi-sama" is going.), Kisuke (Yuroichi's date), Unohana, Hanaturo, Komamura, Hisagi, Izuru (Momo's date, yes, she's coming.), Kenpachi (Surprising but he's coming), Kurosutchi (I didn't want to but my brother said I shouldn't be rude), Kiyone, Senaturo, Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Yumichika, Yachiru... um I think that's it.

I'm sure you're wondering why Nel is here. She's a good person and well she's been living in Renjis' headquarters so I guess you can say they'll be saying "I do's." later. ;)

Our wedding will be this Wednesday at 12:oo pm., noon. Toshi-kun and the others will be coming tomorrow to get their tuxedos and stuff.

Oh, I forgot! The zanpaktos will materialize on our wedding. Well, I should get going.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
__9:23p.m.  
__Monday. June 7_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**

* * *

**

I'm not going to put in the details on how their wedding dresses will look like only because I'm too lazy, XD. Review please!


	37. Baby Names

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review! **

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**BrosCP: I'm going to keep continuing this story. Thanks for the review!**

**Senna54367: thanks for the review!**

* * *

Oh my gosh! Tomorrow is the wedding! I'm sooo excited! Okay, well I'm going to list what happened this day then I will get into the details.

Toshi-kun and the others are here.

Toshi-kuns reaction to the twins.

Toshi-kun and I thought of baby names.

Rangiku and Gin thought of names.

Okay so for number one, Toshi-kun and the others got here early in the day. When I say others, I mean: Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Orihme, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Tatsuki, Keigo... uh that's it.

Now for number two. When I told Toshi-kun he thought I was joking. When he saw that I was serious, he asked me "Seriously? Two? We're having two?... That's great." he smiled at me. I'm glad that he's happy. For the names I chose for the boy and Toshi-kun for the girl. The name for our little boy is going to be Kaien. Toshi-kun chose Amaya which means "night rain". I love it! I love the names!

Rangiku and Gin chose these names: Hana (means flower), Miya (means temple), and Hiroshi which means generous.

Okay, well I should go to sleep since tomorrow is the wedding!

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
__10:53p.m.  
__Tuesday, June 8_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**

* * *

**

How was it? Review please!


	38. Day After The Wedding

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: No problem. :) thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**BrosCP: it sucks when computer die. Thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Yesterday was the wedding! It was the best wedding ever! The backyard of the Kuchiki manor looked absolutely beautiful! It looked even prettier with the sakura flowers and not to mention the koi fish pond.

I was nervous that I would trip or something but I didn't. Phew! It would have been so embarrassing if I did trip. The cake was absolutely delicious! I never new Nel was such a great cook. I'm glad Orihime didn't cook our cake or else the guest would have been sick. She should take cooking lessons from Nel.

Toshi-kun looked soo handsome in his tuxedo! I can't believe he's my husband! Oh look! I said the word 'husband'. I feel so happy that I could just die! Really! You don't believe me? Go get married then! Haha!

Oh my god! Today I felt my first kick! I'm sooo excited about the babies, too!

Oh, Ikkaku and Isane came together and they look soo cute together! Everybody was surprised when they saw them together!

Oh MY GOSH! You wont believe who came with Yumichika! Seriously! You would never guess her! It's the most surprising when of all time! Yumichikia came with... Soi Fon! If you die of shock, I wont be surprised. Renji AND Ichigo both fainted. Seriously! They were that shocked! It's so surprising! I mean she's obsessed with Yuroichi!

O.o My stomach just growled! Really LOUD! I'm hungry. I'm going to go and get some leftover cake from the wedding. So delicious!

.

.

.

I'm in cake heaven! This cake is soo delicious! Nel is a cooking master genius! Well, I'm going to go give some cake to Toshi-kun.

_Bye Bye!Chappy Rocks!  
__7:25p.m.  
__Thursday, June 9_

_Rukia Hitsugaya (the new Hitsugaya! :) )_

**

* * *

**

How was it? Review please!


	39. Food

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**I'mthenewCAKEPIG: I was too lazy to write the wedding, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**BrosCP: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**SnowCrystals: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: nice profile picture :) thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ah ha ha! Today I found a koi fish out of the pond and I thought it was dead but it wasn't. I poked it with a stick and it jumped back into the pond. That's weird isn't it?

I had lunch with my captain and he gave me tea. It was really good but then he gave me this... this type of food and I had know idea what it was. The freakiest part is that I think it moved! Seriously! I didn't eat it. My captain ate his though. I'm getting shivers just thinking about it.

Strawberry (Ichigo) is being a meany- head. He's saying that my babies will come out all short and stuff but they will not! I tell you! They will be taller than their mommy and daddy! You know what I barely realized? My brother is going to be an uncle. Wow. He must be very excited!

You know what's weird? Today I was having lunch with Toshi-kun and for some very strange, weird reason I couldn't stop staring at his hair. It just seemed so white. Whiter than ever before! Eww! Chad told me you can eat frogs! Now that is gross... well I haven't tried frog but you shouldn't eat frogs. That is weird.

Rangiku and I watched a movie that Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, let us borrow. It was called Lion King. Oh my gosh! We cried so much when it was on the part were Simba's dad dies. :( That was so sad. Can you die if you cry to much? If you cry a lot don't you use all your water in your body? Wont you get dehydrated? Well, it doesn't matter. I didn't die. Rangiku didn't die. It's all good.

Okay, well I know exactly how I'm going to decorate Amaya's room. It's going to be Chappy themed! Yup! Chappy!There's going to be Chappy everywhere! I can't wait to show Ichigo. XD

Rangiku and I had a pregnant women meeting and we made a list of what we wanted at that very moment. Food, candy and basically we want food, sleep and candy. Mostly food. You can't blame us! Were feeding five extra mouths! Well me two and Rangiku three, but that is still a lot! But you know what's horrible about having food cravings? It's that you will eat anything and I'm afraid that I will eat Orihime's food. It'll be weird if her food taste good and not disgusting like everyone thinks it does.

Speaking of food, I'm hungry.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
__6:52p.m.  
__Friday, June 10_

_Rukia Kuchiki- oh wait! It's Hitsugaya now!_

**

* * *

**

How was it? Please review!


	40. Fun Size

**Shadow Pain: it's great now that your internet is working again. I hate it when my internet stops working. Thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**I'mthenewCAKEPIG: I'll be sure to mention that! thanks for the review! **

**BrosCP: thanks for the review!**

**D: I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: yes, it was a random chapter but I had fun writing it. Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, since I did not want to wait for nine whole months to past and have to write a diary entry for each, I'm going to be skipping days, weeks maybe months. I just want to let you know, so you wont be confused on the date, ok?**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Oh my gosh! I haven't written in my diary in _suuuuuuuuch a loooooong _time! It's been like a whole freaken month! Rangiku is HUGE! Seriously, she's gigantic!... I'm exaggerating. She's gotten bigger but she's not the size of a whale. Unohana said she might have the babies before the nine months are over.

I'm showing some but not a whole lot. I want them out of me! Orihime told me that my babies wont be short little midgets, they will be _fun size._ That's much better.

**Fun Size-** You're not tall but you're the perfect size to always have fun.

That's the definition from the dictionary... Not really, I made it up.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Soi Fon smiled! Smiled to Yumichika!

She freaken smiled!

On the other hand, she has been a lot nicer so I guess that's good. It'll be freaky if she becomes pregnant , too.

Imagine Renji's and Nel's baby. Nel is not pregnant but just imagine their kid. He/she will probably have some weird hair color. Between green and red. He/she will most likely be tall since Renji and Nell are tall.

Ukitake is so sweet! He's buying stuff for my little Amaya and my little Kaien! Ain't that so sweet? He said he even started a pile of candy for them.

I'm getting tired even though it's early.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
7:54p.m.  
July 10 _

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

**

* * *

**

How was it? Please review!


	41. Fluffy

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: lol, you would think that since she's always serious. Thanks for the review!**

**Thuder Claw03: I think you read my mind, I am planning on making those two pregnant. **

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Holy. Freaken'. Mother!

Nel is pregnant! Actually that isn't really a surprise but the next person who is, is a total surprise. BUT before I go to that, I just have to say one thing. Renji is sooo protective of Nel. It's so sweet!

Okay now the moment of truth!

**Warning:** I wont be responsible for any fainting people or... deaths if it comes to that.

Pregnant is Fon Soi! Err, I mean Soi Fon is pregnant!

Dude, _I_ almost fainted when I heard that. I mean, they're already on that err level of their relationship?

Anyways, Rangiku started a pregnant women club. The four pregnant women are: Rangiku, Nel, Soi Fon and moi!

Dude! My stomach got bigger! Well, duh, it's going to get bigger, but you can actually tell I'm pregnant. Sheesh! With Rangiku, it's obvious! Gin is also very protective of her.

Yumichika is also protective of Soi Fon which is pretty weird because she's tough and all... but still it shows he loves her.

You already know that my Toshi-kun is protective but I'm still going to say it! Actually I'm not.

You know what's totally unfair! The old Yamamoto is making Toshi-kun work when he's supposed to be home with me! But Toshi-kun being the sweety he is, bought me a cute, fluffy bunny that's actually nice to me! It's so cute and fluffy that I named it Fluffy!

When I take my afternoon naps, it cuddles with me and sleeps with me! It's so adorable!

Today I was feeling extra cold (which I don't think can really happen) and Toshi-kun let me his haori. It was warm and smelled like him. Don't you wish you had someone like Toshi-kun?

Well I have to go!

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
6:32p.m  
Friday, August 15_

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

**

* * *

**

How was it? Review please!


	42. Bananas and Grapes

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**BrosCP: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Yuck!

I don't know how my brother can like bananas! They're gross! They're all squishy! My brother likes- no loves bananas! It's like he's addicted to them! I like grapes. Grapes are good. Toshi-kun likes watermelons.

Strawberry, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Keigo went back to the human world since they can't stay out of school for too long.

You know what's been really hard for Rangiku? It's that she can't drink sake. She loves sake but she can't drink until she's no longer pregnant. But she says that food is keeping her mind off sake but if she eats to much food, wont her babies come out all fat. *shrugs* I don't know. Unohana said we have to watch what we eat and how much of it we eat.

Toshi-kun is getting real stressed because of paper work he has to do. I know he's used to doing Rangiku's work as well but there's more than usual. I'm going to tell my brother to tell Yamamoto to get someone to help Toshi-kun on doing the paper work. I would give him some massages but I'm worried that me and my big stomach will fall on top of him and squish him to death!

Nel and Renji said that they'll get married after Nel has her baby. Why? I don't know.

Oh! You know how I mention bananas? Well last night I had a dream about bananas. Weird, huh? But it was odd. The bananas were alive trying to eat us but Chappy came to the rescue! I told my brother about this dream and he gave me a blank look.

Toshi-kun just got home so see ya!

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
6:32p.m.  
Monday, August 31_

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

**

* * *

**

How was it? Ugh! My internet is messing up lately so if I don't update quickly it's because of that. Review please!


	43. He's Back

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers! Sorry that I'm not thanking each one of you individually but I'm posting this while the internet is actually working.**

* * *

Oh my gosh! Toshi-kun and I got sent back to the human world. Me! When I'm pregnant! That is low. Very low... I'm kidding. But they did send us to the human world.

Cheeses crisis! But do you want to know what's even worse? The sub is back. (How many times must I say it! It's not the sandwich sub but the teacher substitute!) Yup. He's back alright. Toshi-kun and I walked into the classrom and there he was. Standing there looking gross. When he saw me, he narrowed his eyes and said "You."

I narrowed my eyes and said "You." Right back at him.

And then, the most UNEXPECTED thing happened. He said "Please have a seat so we can start the days lessons." and then he smiled. In all my life when I knew him (which wasn't that long), I've never seen him smile. I almost fainted. I mean, since when was he nice? Maybe while he was gone, he had a change of heart? But nice is good. Toshi-kun said that maybe he's always been nice but I just got on his bad side. Ha! As if! Who knows? But there is one thing that I do know and that is that he better stay nice. Cause if it doesn't, I think I'm going to explode! Not really but I don't need the stress right now especially since I'm pregnant.

Remember my dream about the killer bananas? Well this time I had a dream about killer watermelons. I told Toshi-kun about it and he looked at me strangely then he said "Maybe the pregnancy is just getting to your head."

What is that supposed to mean! Am I supposed to be offended? Or should I feel offended for my babies? Was that even an insult? Ugh! This is confusing!

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
6:23p.m.  
Thursday, October 8_

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

**

* * *

**

Sorry for it being short. Also updates might take a bit longer because the internet is getting messed up and we working on fixing it so please be patient. Review please.


	44. Chappy Watermelon

**Personal Riot: Thanks for pointing that out and reviewing!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for pointing it out and the review!**

**BrosCP: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You will never believe it! I almost slipped! Just imagine me walking and not seeing water on the floor and almost slipping!... But luckily Toshi-kun was there to catch me!

Okay, now onto the serious stuff.

A large number of hollows were showing up in Kakura Town... Eh, this is boring!

Okay, during class I was drawing an image at how I thought Soi Fon's and Yumi's baby will look like. The first one did not come out pretty at all! The second was the best. I bet their baby will be totally seriousness but have beauty obsessioness (I don't think that's even a word).

I ask Toshi-kun if he's excited about our babies and he says yes, but when I ask him about Rangiku's babies, he gets this fearful look in his eyes. I can already picture three little Rangiku/Gin's running around acting crazy... getting drunk on sake!... ha ha! I'm just kidding about the sake part! Since both are sneaky (Rangiku can be sneaky when she wants to), their kids will most likely be sneaky.

… Ah ha ha! Toshi-kun just found the Chappy shaped watermelon piece that I did.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
6:45p.m.  
Tuesday 8, November_

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

* * *

The chapters will be kind of random since I have no idea what to write about while she pregnant. Review please and sorry it was short!


	45. Odd Food

**I have some sad news. I think I'm going to end this story after Rukia has her babies. I'm still not sure, I'm thinking about it but I'm pretty sure I will end it after she has her kids. If you really don't want this story to end, you're going to have to try and persuade me really hard. **

**BrosCP: thanks for the review!**

**Personal Riot: I know right but sadly I have no artistic skills. Thanks for the review!**

**Thunder Claw03: thanks for the help and the review!**

**Shadow Pain: haha, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: yes, it does :). thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Ah, you wont believe what I ate today. Fish with chocolate. It may sound gross but surprisingly it was really good. You should try it. I told Toshi-kun to try and he did and... let's just say it was a good thing there was a trash can near by. I called Orihime over to try and she loved it! Of course she would! She's probably the master of weird food and liking them.

Only if Nel was here. She's an amazing cook unlike Orihime. Renji is so lucky! It's not fair! He gets someone who is an awesome cook and I get a midget!... Oh my gosh! I did not just say that! No one tell Toshi-kun! I mean, he isn't a midget anymore. He grew taller. He's not as tall as Renji but he's not as short as he used to be.

Okay, let's just pretend I never wrote that. Oh! There's something else that I ate that's really... odd but it wasn't as good as the fish and chocolate. It was ice cream with apples, pieces of pancakes, some chiken and this one other thing which I can't remember what it's called. It was all blended and it wasn't so good. I didn't make Toshi-kun try it.

I sent a message to Renji telling him to start painting Amaya's room. It's going to be purple with Chappy! Oh, I can't wait to see it! It better come out good. If it doesn't I'm going to kill Renji!

Kaien's room is going to be blue. That's all I know. Ikkaku is painting it with Yachiru which I don't think was such a good idea 'cause they are always arguing like when Yachiru starts biting Ikkaku's shiny bald head.

Ukitake is in charge of making sure they are doing their work.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
7:56p.m.  
Saturday, November 5_

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

**

* * *

**

How was it? Review please!


	46. Singing!

**Denidene: thanks for the review!  
**

**Shadow Pain: I don't think it is but oh well. Thanks for the review!**

**BrosCP: thanks for the review!**

**Personal Riot: Thanks for the review!**

**Thunder Claw03: thanks for the ideas and the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song "All About Us" by Tatu.**

_

* * *

_

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

* * *

Oh my gosh! I heard that song today and it's just amazing! I couldn't stop singing it today. And you wont believe it! Toshi-kun sang with me! ***sigh*** His voice is amazing! We make a perfect harmony! You should listen to that song!

It was raining outside and I wanted to play in the rain but Toshi-kun wouldn't let me. :( He said I'll get sick. Which I know is true but come on! Can't a woman have some fun! So I had to stay inside and Toshi-kun said that it'll be my relaxing day. So I spent most of the day taking naps, watching T.V with Toshi-kun, eating, singing, eating... oh wait! I already said that! He he.

Okay then... what to write?... I being distracted by a yummy looking piece of cake. I'm going to go... and eat it...

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
5:45p.m.  
Sunday, December 9 _

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

**

* * *

**

It's a official. I'll be ending this story after Rukia has her babies. I'm starting to run out of ideas and even though some of you guys are giving me some ideas, I'm just not as into my story as I was before. Since Rukia is on her sixth month, there will be four chapters left. Review please!


	47. My Birthday

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**BrosCP: thanks for the review!**

**SukiaAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Forever New Yorker: Thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Guess what today is!

…...My BIRTHDAY!...

***sigh*** Best day of my life! Toshi-kun gave me breakfast in bed, which I got to say, it was really good! (But not as good as Nel's. Ssh! I never said that!) ha ha! He let me do whatever I wanted!... eh, not really.

Renji came over and he gave me a huge hug that I thought I would burst and that the babies would go flying out! Ah ha ha! _That_ would have been a sight to see! He said that Nel would of come but she was taking a nap and he said he didn't want to wake her. Even though it's sweet that he didn't wake her, he still should have! I need some company!

Ichigo and Tatsuki came over and Ichigo gave me a Chappy blanket. But before giving it to me, he said that it's for the babies and not me. I said fine but since when did I listen to him. XD

Okay so others came blah blah blah! The best present/gift was from Toshi-kun (of course!) He got me a Chappy doll which was sooo adorable and cute! And of course, a kiss! He he! I never get tired of those! Who would? He he.

TWO MORE MONTHS! I'm almost going to have my baby! AH! I'm so excited!... Oh Toshi-kun and I are going back to Soul Society 'cause Rangiku's babies are due next month and she wants us to be there, so yeah. We're going to be there.

_Bye Bye! Chappy Rocks!  
_7:56_p.m.  
Friday, January 14_

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

**

* * *

**

Review please!


	48. Rangiku's Babies!

**Shadow Pain: thank you for the review!**

**BrosCP: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thank you for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Well, Toshi-kun and I are in Soul Society.

*insert happy screaming* Guess what!

Rangiku had her babies! Her baby girls (2) and her baby boy look soooo cute! *squealing*One of their baby girls, Hana, has Rangiku's hair and her eyes. It's like a total look-a-like. Miya has silver-white hair with orange specks. You may think that looks weird but it actually looks really pretty. She also has Rangiku's eyes. Now, my favorite one is Hiroshi. He looks so adorable! He has Rangiku's hair but Gin's eyes. On Gin, his red eyes look evil and mean but on little Hiroshi, it looks so cute! He'll look up at you and his eyes will go big. Aah! It's so cute!

Rangiku having her babies is making me way more excited about having mine. I just want to see them already! I'll be having mine next month.

Gin and Rangiku looked so parently. =)

She had her babies at 4:oo pm. On February 28.

.

.

.

.

Oh my gosh! I think my water just broke! I need to tell Toshi-kun!

_February 28, Friday  
11:35p.m._

_About to be mom! Rukia Hitsugaya_

**

* * *

**

Review please!


	49. My Little Angels

**Here's the second to last chapter! Wow, two chapters in one day! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Having babies is the worst experience ever! All you hear is "Push, one more push!" AAAAAAAAAAAHH! But going through all of that just see two little angels is worth it.

Kaien has my hair and Toshi-kun's eyes. He looks so adorable! He was born first by three minutes. Oh my god! He's hands are so tiny it's adorable! He'll wrap his fingers around one of yours and he'll play with your hand. Oh, he's so cute! He was born on March 1, 1:35 a.m.

Amaya is the sweetest little thing you've ever seen. She has my eyes and Toshi-kun's hair. When she looks at anyone, she'll break into a smile! She was born on March 1, 1:38 a.m.

Ah, I'm so happy. I already have a feeling that Toshi-kun is going to be protective of Amaya as I will be of Kaien. Toshi-kun smiled and took care of the twins while I rested. I can tell we're going to be one happy family. :)

Right now they're sleeping little angels. Toshi-kun is with me watching me write this.

_March 1, Saturday  
5:55p.m_

_Toshiro & Rukia Hitsugaya _

**

* * *

**

Okay, well the next chapter will be the last. It will kind of like an epilogue but in Rukia's diary form. I might post it later in the day. Review please!


	50. Epilogue

**I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story. Many thanks to: snickerslol04, RukiaRizkaMala, JadeKurosaki, G. Ai Inoue, Itazuk, the night rain-SuKi, Sam Leonhart, Sugardragon, corruptedkuchikiangel, Shadow Pain, Senna54367, Forever New Yorker, Snow Crystals, SukiAmaya, marity-krisy, D, karee-chan, DracaHeorte6, Denidene, Danniee-Chan, shadowdemon6, , SWEETEST TIMES, Ablast4, trace4444, rukoushitia, Thunder Claw03, Personal Riot, kutaulove, BrosCP, and i'mthenewCAKEPIG. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Wow. Reading my diary five years later makes me realize how much more mature I gotten over the years.

I think I'll start writing in another diary again but a different one since this on is pretty much full and about my new life.

I found this old diary of mine while I was looking over my old stuff. I found it and read every entry that I've written. I guess I should write how I've been doing these past five years.

Well, the good news is that I've gotten taller. I'm no longer a midget but Ichigo still calls me midget since he's still taller than me. My hair is longer now. It's past my shoulders.

Toshiro is still the over-protective man who always was. He's almost as tall as Ichigo. He is now the new Head Captain. It was either him or Ichigo but they voted for Toshiro because Ichigo still has a lot to learn. I'm his vice-captain.

Ukitake-san is no longer the captain of squad thirteen. He's retired. Even though he's retired, he's seen at all divisions. Kyouraku-san and Nanao-san got married about a year ago.

Ichigo is squad thirteen's new captain. Ichigo was killed protecting his younger sister Yuzu. When he came to Soul Society, he new where to go since he didn't lose his memory. Ichigo still visits Tatsuki in a gigai but he lives in Soul Society saying that he'll wait for her.

Renji is the new squad five captain, replacing Aizen. He's married to Nel with their four year old daughter, Kikyo. Nel isn't in any squad saying that she wants to spend all the time with Kikyo.

Kaien and Amaya are both five years old and when Toshiro and I are at work, they spend their day with Ukitake-san, Nel, or my brother. Kaien turned out to be very protective of his sister and he's a very sweet gentleman. Amaya is sweet and kind but very stubborn.

Soul Society is in peace and life right now is all good.

_Rukia Hitsugaya_

**

* * *

**

THE END!

**Ah, that was the end. How sad! :( But reviews are always welcomed and I hope to see some of you guys in my other stories!**


End file.
